Sequence
by AoRizuki
Summary: Ini cerita para malaikat dan manusia. Juga Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke yang terjebak diantara perasaan terlarang dan takdir yang mengikat./"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu suka laut."/Ini tidak baik, seringai Sasuke semakin nakal/"Namaku Uchiha Itachi."/AU. CHAP 6's UP!
1. Angel

Rintik-rintik hujan membahasi jalanan padat di Konoha, membentuk genangan air tak beraturan disudut jalan. Langkah sepatu yang beradu membuat cipratan kotor disekitar celana orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didekat gedung bertingkat tinggi perusahaan Uchiha. Jas hujan dan mantel dirapatkan, memberi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya cuaca musim gugur. Payung warna-warni dikembangkan, memberi gradasi warna jika dilihat dari lantai atas kantor Uchiha.

Seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan rompi hitam terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan hujan dari balik jendela kaca bening didepannya. Ruang luas yang dihuninya hanya diisi dengan keheningan menyesakkan, ditambah dinginnya suhu AC yang membuat siapa saja bisa menggigil berada lama disana. Lelaki itu masih tak bergeming saat terdengar suara pintu dari arah belakangnya, disusul dengan bunyi kertas yang digeser.

"Aku bawakan kopi hitam untukmu. Oh, dingin sekali, bagaimana kamu bisa tahan seharian disini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke berbalik dari posisinya. Sejujurnya ia enggan menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan wanita pirang itu, bahkan sekedar bicara pun rasanya ia malas. Hinozuka Shion –kekasihnya selama 5 tahun- tersenyum manis seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun dibelakang Sasuke. Shion adalah asisten yang dipilih langsung oleh Sasuke, agar mereka tetap bisa bersama dan menjaga hubungan cinta mereka hingga tahap yang lebih lanjut.

Tapi impian itu sudah dibuang jaug-jauh oleh Sasuke.

Ia memasang wajah _stoic_ ketika matanya menangkap bekas kemerahan dileher Shion.

Ah, Sasuke merasa ruangan ini menjadi panas.

**.**

**-SEQUENCE-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishomoto**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : SasuShionGaa, SasuSaku,**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort etc.**

**Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, typo(s) Crack pair, etc.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Angel**

**.**

"Teman-temaaaan! Aku kembali!"

Sebuah suara cempreng dari kejauhan membuat semua makhluk yang duduk dibawah pohon apel menoleh. Pemilik suara tadi mendekat, jubah orangenya berkibar ketika kaki telanjangnya menyentuh rerumputan yang terasa nyaman. Ia memberikan cengiran bodoh, lalu menutup sayap hitamnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Uwoooo! Naruto, kau kembali!"

Teriakan heboh tadi membuka sahutan suara lainnya. Mereka mendekati Naruto, memeluk, mencubit, bahkan menendang lelaki itu. Sang objek tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia malah melebarkan cengirannya dan balas menendang temannya itu. Inuzuka Kiba, orang yang berteriak pertama kali, beradu jotos dengan Naruto dan memukul pundak pemuda pirang itu hingga Naruto meringis, walau tidak benar-benar sih.

"Ayo ceritakan! Bagaimana gadis yang kau jaga dibumi?" tanya Kiba antusias.

Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu malaikat didunia ini. Suatu dunia yang disebut '_Vermillion Higwind_', tempat tak nyata ditengah bumi yang dikelilingi lautan luas namun tidak bisa ditemukan oleh pelaut. Karena _Vermillion_tidak berada didaratan dunia, melainkan tertutup diantara langit yang juga tidak bisa dideteksi pesawat buatan manusia.

Singkatnya, _Vermillion Higwind_ adalah dunia kedua yang dihuni para malaikat dan hanya bisa ditemukan oleh malaikat itu sendiri.

Malaikat itu kuat, mereka mendapat kekuatan dari manusia yang hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Manusia yang kosong hatinya akan melemahkan para malaikat, mereka yang kehilangan cinta akan melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti orang lain, menghancurkan perasaan, merusak dunia. Dan itulah tugas para malaikat. Menjaga hati manusia tetap utuh dan menemukan 'sesuatu' yang hilang dalam jiwanya. Pada usia ke 16, malaikat akan mendapat tugas mereka, lalu turun ke bumi untuk mengembalikan cinta manusia yang kosong hatinya. Jika selesai, maka ingatan manusia tentang malaikat itu akan dihapus, dan siklus itu akan terus mengalir hingga sang malaikat mati.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menjaga seseorang bernama Uzumaki Karin yang kehilangan adiknya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, hingga wanita itu menikah. Karena sudah lama menemani Karin, Naruto sampai merasa sulit menghapus ingatan Karin dan kembali ke Highwind.

"3 tahun? Whoaa, lama sekali!" Sahut Sasame tak percaya.

Sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan ceritanya, 2 orang ANBU (malaikat penjaga) mendarat diatas pohon apel.

"Haruno Sakura diperintahkan menemui Senju Tsunade-_sama_ sekarang," lalu ANBU tadi terbang melewati mereka.

Semua mata menatap Sakura penasaran. Sakura sendiri hanya mengerjap aneh, merasa heran kenapa dirinya yang dipilih. Padahal baru 2 bulan yang lalu ia menyelesaikan tugas keduanya. Perlahan ia membuka sayapnya, dan berdiri dengan bantuan angin. Sakura melayang sebentar sebelum meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Ceritaku kan bukan kewajiban untuk kamu dengar,"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,"

Sakura mengepakkan sayapnya, sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan Sasame bahwa ia menunggu cerita dari Sakura. Udara sejuk menerpa wajah, rambut, dan tubuhnya. Ia terbang lebih tinggi, membelah angkasa, melawan angin, dan tertawa saat sayapnya menabrak peri kecil yang kemudian jatuh tersembunyi awan. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan gaun cardinal yang ia pakai ikut terhembus indah. Ia melewati bebatuan tinggi didekat istana, pusat Vermillion. Disana para malaikat menerima tugas dari Senju Tsunade, generasi ke lima kage, pemimpin Vermillion.

Tidak ada sambutan yang berarti ketika Sakura memasuki pintu berukir istana. Hanya ada sebuah patung wanita berkimono putih panjang dengan jemari terbuka dan bola Kristal bercahaya diatasnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup dan mengarah pada Kristal tadi. Ootsuki Kaguya, dewi mereka, malaikat pertama yang juga merupakan mitos.

Tsunade berdiri didepan patung Kaguya. Sayapnya memanjang kebawah dan ia terlihat membaca buku besar yang terbuka ditangannya.

Saat jarak antara Sakura dan Tsunade tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, selembar kertas melayang dari halaman buku yang dibaca wanita berdada besar itu. Kertas berwarna krim dan lambang 'V' bersayap diujung kanannya, serta foto dan biodata seorang pria yang tertulis rapi. Dibawahnya tertera nama 'Haruno Sakura' tanpa batas waktu tugas dan peristiwa yang dialami kliennya kali ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura, membaca nama yang entah berapa lama akan ia jaga.

"Yang ini cukup berat," Tsunade membuka lembaran selanjutnya, "Beberapa temanmu sudah kuberi tugas ini dan keadaannya malah semakin buruk. Kesalahan malaikat sebelumnya membuat Uchiha Sasuke harus kehilangan banyak hal,"

Sakura mengernyit melihat catatan yang ia pegang, "12 tahun lalu ayahnya kecelakaan. 7 tahun lalu ibunya sakit parah. Kakaknya menjadi mafia 3 tahun lalu. Kekasihnya selingkuh dengan kolega kerjanya bulan lalu… Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hidupnya hancur, seperti yang kau bayangkan," Tsunade mengambil tongkat kecilnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan seseorang di Kristal. Semuanya kabur, abstrak, seperti membentuk kisah sendiri. Aku percayakan ini padamu. Tidak harus berhasil, tapi setidaknya buat Uchiha kembali pada jalur yang menuntunnya ke arah lebih baik,"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu berlutut dengan sayap terbuka lebar, sementara kertas tadi terayun dihadapannya. Tsunade membaca sederet kalimat berbahasa kuno, cahaya Kristal milik Kaguya berpendar samar dan setitik diantaranya terbang menuju puncak kepala Sakura. Titik cahaya tadi membesar, kemudian berubah menyilaukan hingga ruang utama istana menjadi sangat terang dan kebanjiran cahaya. Sinar itu melingkupi Sakura, berkedip gelap sekali, lalu hilang menyisakan Tsunade seorang diri di istana. Membawa Haruno Sakura turun dari langit.

Tsunade bergumam heran, "Aku tidak pernah melihat sinar Kristal sebegitu terangnya,"

.

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

_**.**_

Suara musik berdentam keras memekakkan telinga. Bias lampu disko memenuhi bagian tengah klub malam ternama di Konoha, menutupi penglihatan orang-orang di bagian luar wilayah sorot lampu merah. Lantai dansa penuh sesak dengan kegiatan yang diragukan apakah menari atau melakukan hal lainnya. Teriakan dan desahan bergabung satu, tersembunyi dibalik besarnya suara DJ yang masih sibuk mengajak semua orang semakin gila-gilaan. Meja bar dihiasi berbagai botol alkohol, gelas anggur, juga barang-barang illegal terselubung. Sofa menjadi pengganti ranjang, kamar-kamar berebut disewa, _one night stand_ sebagai penghilang lelah. Menghabiskan uang dalam semalam.

Pria berkemeja putih disalah satu kursi bar terlihat sedang menenggak _vodka_ langsung dari bibir botol, membiarkan tetes-tetes cairan keras itu sesekali jatuh dilehernya. Rasa panas menjalar dengan cepat setelah melewati kerongkongannya. Ia memaki tak jelas, meminum lagi hingga air di botol itu habis.

"Persetan. Persetan dengan segalanya! Persetan dengan Shion!" Umpat Sasuke, nyaris mabuk.

Sebelum Sasuke kembali memesan botol selanjutnya, ia merasakan genggaman tangan seseorang dilengan kanannya. Kuku-kuku panjang dengan kuteks merah darah serta kulit putih yang lembut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan, tempat dimana wanita pemilik jemari itu duduk.

"Kau hampir mabuk. Setidaknya kamu harus sadar saat bersamaku,"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. Wanita itu memakai kamisol hitam dengan atasan baju _crop tea_ model _off shoulder_, juga celana denim pertengahan paha. Sasuke pernah dilayani oleh pelacur yang pakaiannya lebih terbuka dari wanita didepannya, tapi mereka semua selalu terlihat menjual diri. Namun wanita bersurai _soft pink_ ini mengeluarkan aura yang... berbeda. Dia bisa memperlihatkan rasa angkuh yang tinggi, seolah tempat tak terhormat ini menjadikannya ratu.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tidak mencari jalang disini,"

"Benarkah?" Ia tersenyum berbahaya, "Padahal aku bersedia membantu membalas kekasihmu itu. Siapa namanya –ah, Shion,"

"Tidak butuh. Persetan denganmu, sialan,"

"Kupikir kau cukup jantan untuk menerima tawaran seorang wanita, ternyata dugaanku terlalu tinggi ya. Oh, malah seharusnya kau yang mengajakku sebagai seorang yang normal –tertarik pada wanita. Aku curiga dengan kemampuan ranjangmu, pantas saja kekasihmu itu mencari yang lain,"

Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan paling temperamen, menahan kepalan tangannya sekeras mungkin. Wanita itu masih tersenyum, menambah kalimat yang semakin membuat Sasuke meledak.

"Mencari seseorang yang bisa memuaskannya,"

**Drak!**

Beberapa orang disekitar mereka terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara kursi jatuh yang nyaring. Sasuke dengan marah mendorong wanita bermulut berani tadi hingga mereka berdua jatuh, dengan posisi Sasuke menimpa tubuhnya dan menahan lengan gadis itu dikedua sisinya. Sasuke menciumnya ganas, mengecap rasa manis yang terasa dilidahnya. Kini mereka berdua tidak lagi menjadi perhatian, malah diberi siulan dan ucapan 'cari kamar sana'.

"Jangan berani mengatakan hal itu dengan mulut kotormu,"

Sebuah kecupan dileher Sasuke, "Itu kenyataan. Buktikan padaku kalau aku tidak benar,"

Sasuke menatapnya nyalang, "Baiklah, biar kulayani kau. Bersiaplah menarik ucapanmu sendiri,"

Tidak ada balasan yang berarti, hanya desahan tertahan dan ciuman yang semakin dalam. Sasuke menggigit pundak wanita dibawahnya, menggeram rendah saat berusaha berdiri dari posisi mulanya. Ekspresi lelaki ini masih keras, mencoba tidak menampar seorang wanita di klub malam karena terjebak dalam ajakan liciknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia menyeringai, sungguh terlihat seperti tipe yang harus dihindari oleh lelaki manapun. Menggoda penuh rencana.

"Sakura,"

.

_**#_OoOoOo**__**OoO_#**_

_**.**_

_Tiin! TinTin!_

Klakson dijalanan membuat seseorang dibalik selimut menggeliat tak nyaman.

_Krriing! Rrrttt..!_

Dan suara dering telepon tadi sukses memaksa sepasang iris obsidian miliknya terbuka. Perlahan-lahan, mengerjap, lalu bergumam asal. Pemilik ranjang dengan sedikit malas mendudukkan tubuhnya disandaran tempat tidur. Dering telepon berhenti, diganti dengan nada pesan jika sambungan tak diangkat.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau disana? Ada jadwal cek lokasi satu jam lagi. Aku menunggu balasanmu dalam 10 menit sebelum jadwal kuatur ulang. Kamu tidak sakit, kan? Beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Love you,"_

Sasuke hafal mati lantunan suara itu.

Shion.

Wanita yang memberi dukungan moral terkuat saat Sasuke dalam keadaan terpuruknya. Saat Itachi berkhianat dan ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya yang tersisa.

Ah, betapa Sasuke merindukan sentuhan Shion dimalam-malam mereka dulu.

Dulu, sebelum Direktur Muda dari perusahaan tetangga menawarkan kerja sama dan Sasuke membiarkan Shion mewakili dirinya yang sedang tidak _mood_. Aneh, memang. Mengingat Uchiha Sasuke selalu melayani siapapun yang berhubungan dengan kemajuan bisnisnya. Dan hari itu Sasuke merutuki berbagai hal yang terjadi setelahnya. Pria itu –Sabaku Gaara- berhasil mencuri waktu Shion seakan ia tahu di waktu yang sama Sasuke tidak akan bisa hadir. Mereka terus-terusan bertemu sampai Sasuke pernah mendapati Shion tidak berada di ruang kerjanya. Belum lagi foto-foto Gara dan Shion yang dikirim kepadanya beberapa hari kemudian.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Seketika itu juga ingatannya terpecah. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat –seperti menaiki tangga- membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Ia sedikit panik, karena baru menyadari bahwa hanya celana pendek yang digunakannya dibalik selimut. Matanya mencari jejak baju wanita. Memastikan pelacur yang disewanya semalam –walau Sasuke tidak mengingat apapun malam itu- sudah pergi.

Derit pintu terbuka.

"Hai, selamat pagi,"

Tatapan tak percaya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Keningnya mengernyit melihat pemandangan Sakura dipintu kamarnya. Wanita itu memakai pakaian kantor Shion yang memang sengaja ditinggal dikediaman Sasuke. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, dengan wajah terpoles _make-up_ sederhana. Cangkir dalam genggaman Sakura menambah sekian ribu pertanyaan dalam kepala Sasuke.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh hangat,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Entahlah," gelengan ragu dari Sakura, "Sebaiknya kamu bersiap, aku menunggu dibawah,"

-Lalu suara pintu tertutup. Keadaan kembali hening.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi?

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Kenapa kamu masih disini?"

Dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu menghiasi ruang dapur keluarga Uchiha. Nasi goreng ekstra tomat dan minuman yang juga jus tomat 2 porsi terhidang diatas meja oval besar diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sejak turun dari kamar tidurnya, itu adalah ucapan pertama yang dikeluarkan sang tuan rumah. Apa yang kurang dari sebuah pagi dimana seorang wanita PSK memberimu teh hangat, dihadiahi sarapan saat melongok ke meja makan, dan menghabiskan sarapan bersama orang tak dikenal?

Ini gila. Untung saja wanita itu tidak menaikkan emosinya.

"Aku akan tinggal disini,"

"Ukh- uhuk!"

Buru-buru Sasuke menegak jus didepannya. Jangan sampai ia melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan lagi daripada tersedak sekarang ini. Sakura menatapnya datar, bahkan bisa dibilang ia seakan menganggap tinggal dirumah orang lain itu hal wajar.

"Kau sinting? Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengizinkamu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Secara apapun, jelas tidak. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa aku seperti melihat orang yang berbeda?"

Sakura tak menanggapi. Ia justru mengeluarkan beberapa benda seperti kartu asisten Uchiha corp., map berisi lamaran kerja yang hebatnya ada tanda tangan Sasuke disana, serta kartu-kartu untuk mengakses jaringan kantor Uchiha.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku memaksamu untuk mengizinkan,"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"_Well_, beberapa orang kepercayaan dan dari dirimu sendiri. Semalam kau menandatangani ini ketika kuminta,"

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku sedang mabuk saat itu,"

"Tapi tak mengubah satu hal pun,"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, itu tidak mengubah fakta jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal disini,"

Sakura menampilkan sorot mata kecewa, yang membuat Sasuke merasa menang dari perdebatan ini. Gadis itu membawa piring kotornya ke dalam bak cuci piring, lalu kembali dengan pandangan lain. Prihatin, kasihan, angkuh. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya, kemudian menebarkan beberapa kertas diatas meja. Memamerkan sebuah ancaman pada Sasuke.

Foto-foto Gaara dan Shion. Juga ada foto ia dan Shion yang berciuman. Gambar Sasuke _topless_. Dan Sasuke yang menggerayangi wanita di bar.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyebarkan gambar-gambar ini. Anda juga, kan, Uchiha-_san_?"

Skandal.

Mengatasi kabar murahan seperti selingkuh adalah hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi rumit urusannya jika sudah menyangkut direktur perusahaan lain, kolega kerja pula. Sasuke jamin seorang pengacara akan mendatanginya jika foto ini menyebar, lalu putus kontrak dengan Sabaku _group_, diincar paparazzi atau wartawan, dan berita yang jauh lebih melenceng akan mengikuti.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau membahayakan rating perusahaannya.

"Jadi?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin kau bisa tinggal disini, tapi tidak dengan jabatan asisten. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengganti Shion,"

"Tidak ada alasan juga untuk mempertahankannya,"

Suara gelas yang dibanting diatas meja.

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, memberi tatapan kemenangan yang menyebalkan.

Sementara pria itu balas menatap tak suka pada telapak tangan Sakura. Kepalanya menengadah, mendelik pada wanita yang entah kenapa dari posisi duduknya malah terlihat sangat tinggi, seakan jauh untuk digapai. Perlahan Sasuke menerima tangan itu, mengeratkannya dengan berat hati.

"_Deal_,"

.

.

_Mari kita mulai kisah kita, Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

**T****o Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Seriusan, ini fic tentang apa? Aku sendiri bingung, soalnya chap pertama enggak kepikir masalah plot.**

**Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa penjelasan malaikat sedikit, itu karena aku kurang bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus. Dan rasanya jadi suatu hal yang datar banget kalau aku penuhin chapter ini dengan penjelasan yang singkat. **

**Alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku selalu merasa kesulitan membuat kisah yang tenang. Takut words kebanyakanlah, boseninlah, nggak nyambunglah. Dan akhirnya bakal beralur cepat, maaf ya.**

**Chapter selanjutnya lebih pada sudut pandang/pemikiran Sakura. Ada yang mau memberi saran untuk selingan pair Sasuke selain Shion? Maksudnya seperti masalah Karin, malaikatnya Naruto, pasangannya Suigetsu. Tapi main pairnya ya tetep SasuSaku. Oh, apa Gaara termasuk bashing disini? semoga tidak.**

**Sekian aja ocehannya, cerita saya belum sempurna dan butuh banyak bantuan dari berbagai pihak.**

**Terima kasih untuk waktunya melihat Author's note ini. Kritik, saran,dan pendapat sangat saya hargai. Jangan lupa pilih pair ketiga Sasu ya?**

**.**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**-AoRizuki-**


	2. Weird

"Apa? Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya begitu dong, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pekikan kesal tadi menjadi pelampiasan Hinozuka Shion pada Direktur Uchiha corp. didepannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak lebih kencang, memaki Sasuke dengan segala umpatan yang ia tahu, dan menampar pria itu. Tapi Shion sadar akan posisinya disini. Dia hanya seorang asisten biasa, mana hampir diturunkan pula.

"Kamu bercanda? Kita sudah 5 tahun bersama, Sasuke-_kun_! 5 tahun! Dan kamu lebih memilih wanita pink ini dibanding aku?"

Telunjuk Shion mengacung cepat ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu tampak santai menjadi penyebab kemarahan Shion, dia dengan tenang membaca salah satu dokumen di rak kerja Sasuke tanpa melirik Shion sedikitpun. Kekasih Sasuke ini juga tahu, seragam yang dipakai Sakura adalah miliknya. Hanya Shion yang berani memakai rok 7 cm diatas lutut ke kantor. Tapi karena Sakura lebih tinggi darinya, itu membuat rok hitam itu menjadi 15 cm diatas lutut Sakura. Belum lagi jawaban Sasuke yang menambah kekesalannya.

"Ya, aku lebih memilih Sakura."

Shion menghentakkan kakinya, "Oke, _fine_! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita akhiri hubungan ini? Aku berhenti sekarang, Uchiha-_sama_."

Wanita pirang itu mencabut name tag miliknya dan meletakkan benda kecil itu diatas meja Sasuke. Ia berbalik, melangkah besar-besar menuju pintu ruangan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Gaara."

Ucapan Sasuke memaksa Shion untuk kaget. Wanita itu menggeram rendah. Membanting kayu persegi panjang sebelum hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

**Blam.**

"Kau puas?"

Sakura menutup dokumen ditangannya dengan seringai. Ia duduk di sofa tamu dan menatap Sasuke tertarik. Seharusnya Shion menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang bergetar saat bicara tadi. Dan Sakura menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya.

"Tentu saja, tuan."

**.**

**.**

**-****SEQUENCE****-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : SasuSaku (bertambah sesuai keadaan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepatan (maybe), etc.**

**.**

**Chap 2. Weird**

**.**

Ini hari pertama Sakura bekerja sebagai asisten di kantor Uchiha.

Awal bertemu dengan sang klien di bar kemarin malam sempat membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa pria bermata _onyx_ itu adalah pribadi yang sangat emosional. Walau Sasuke sulit mengendalikan perasaannya jika bersama Shion, sikapnya disisi lain benar-benar tersusun rapi.

Kali pertama Sakura terdampar di bagian belakang Red Flamingo membawa kenangan tersendiri untuknya. Di misi keduanya dulu, Sakura harus berhasil meyakinkan Fujika Konan, seorang pelacur di Red Flamingo, untuk berhenti tenggelam dalam kesedihan kehilangan kekasihnya dan mulai menerima kehadiran Yahiko Pein sebagai pengganti Uzumaki Nagato. Rumitnya Konan merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Pein. Naiknya jabatan Konan sebagai manajer klub akhirnya membuka hati Konan Pein.

Karena dulu Sakura akrab dengan Konan, ia jadi tahu letak ruang penyimpanan baju malam di Red Flamingo. Setelah itu Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang mabuk dan membuat Sasuke mengundangnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu. Sakura hanya mengcopy surat lamaran kerja seseorang di kediaman Sasuke, mencari-cari barang yang bisa dijadikan ancaman, mengecek semua data Sasuke, dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga terkesan ia mengetahui seluk beluk permasalahan Sasuke.

Yang diluar perkiraan Sakura adalah betapa lemahnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pagi buta Sakura selesai mandi dan berniat mulai memasak, terdengar gumaman Sasuke yang masih terlelap –mengigau. Lelaki itu berkeringat, wajahnya tampak tidak nyaman, ia terlihat tersiksa dibalik seluruh kekayaannya.

"Shion.. Itachi-_nii_.."

Kenapa Sakura jadi merasa sayang pada Sasuke?

Tidak. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh melibatkan sedikitpun perasaan dalam tugasnya. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti temannya.

Semua berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke itu mudah, yang penting jangan memancing amarahnya dan cobalah untuk menandinginya. Yang sulit adalah mengetahui apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Selain tomat, kesukaannya itu tidak bisa dibaca. Tipe wanita favoritnya Sakura juga belum tahu.

Nah, sekarang bagaimana cara mengisi kekosongan hati Sasuke?

"Err.. Sakura-_san_, Uchiha-_sama_ memanggil anda."

_Emerald_ Sakura refleks terbuka lebar. Teuchi Ayame sudah berdiri didepan komputer kerjanya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu kelihatan canggung, lebih-lebih saat menyebutkan nama Sakura. Pekerjaannya memang khusus untuk menyampaikan pesan atau panggilan sang direktur. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki ruang Sasuke.

Dan wanita musim semi ini langsung dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke.

"Duduk."

Tanpa berniat mencari masalah, Sakura menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dihadapannya bertumpuk kumpulan buku dan kertas-kertas yang dibagi menjadi 2. Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengerti, hal yang membuat Sasuke berdecak.

"Buku-buku itu tentang struktur Uchiha corp., sebagian lagi tentang bisnis. Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan diri dengan asisten yang tidak mengerti tentang pekerjaanya."

Well, itu sindiran yang nyata.

"Lalu kertas-kertas ini?"

"Kau bisa membaca, kan?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Sakura mendelik tak suka. Ia tahu kertas ini berisi pertanyaan seputar dirinya, juga puluhan pertanyaan lain dengan judul '_Tes Psikologi_'. Tapi maksudnya apa? Di Vermillion Higwind tidak ada prosedur seperti ini. Jangan salahkan Sakura kalau dia tidak mengerti.

"Beberapa pegawai mempermasalahkan panggilan untukmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah?"

Pria Uchiha itu memutar bola matanya, "Nama keluargamu. Name tag-mu hanya bertuliskan 'Sakura', keanehan apalagi itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Mengingat informasi tentang Sasuke yang didapatnya.

Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, kalau tidak salah mempunyai sedikit akses untuk membuka data kependudukan warga Negara Hi. Fugaku adalah orang terpandang yang punya peranan besar dalam pembangunan perbisnisan Negara dalam hubungan internasional. Dan karena Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak, memilih jalan berbeda sebagai anggota kelompok mafia perdagangan gelap, akses itu jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

Singkatnya, jika Sakura memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang Haruno, dia akan di interogasi habis oleh Sasuke karena pastinya tidak ada nama keluarga Haruno dibelahan dunia manapun. Tapi seperti yang pria itu katakana, lebih aneh lagi kalau tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Bisa-bisa ia dicurigai sebagai imigran gelap.

"Aku.."

"Hn?"

Mata Sakura menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia bingung. Masa' iya membongkar identitas asli pada manusia berbahaya seperti Sasuke?

"Namaku.."

Ayolah, hanya sebuah nama. Bongkar ingatanmu, Sakura! Nama keluarga apa yang dulu pernah kau dengar dari Konan?

"Ck, cepatlah."

"_Pein terlalu tinggi untukku. Dia memang bergabung dalam komunitas pengancam, tapi keluarga Yahiko dari dulu seperti itu. Dibanding dengan si-"_

"-Akasuna,"

Perubahan raut wajah drastis milik Sasuke.

"Nama lengkapku Akasuna Sakura."

"_-Si Akasuna Sasori yang bahkan tidak mengakui adik perempuannya, Pein masih dalam kategori baik."_

Setidaknya Sakura bisa berpura-pura sebagai adik Sasori yang tidak pernah diketahui keberadaanya.

Ah, sayang sekali Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Sasori bagi Sasuke.

.

.

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

.

.

Delapan jam setelah pengakuan Sakura sebagai putri Akasuna membungkam Sasuke dalam sisa harinya di kantor. Dia jadi lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya –itu kata Houtaru, teman pertama Sakura.

Sasuke menarik semua kertas yang harus diisi Sakura, sehingga wanita itu kembali membingungkan para pegawai untuk memanggilnya. Seharusnya setelah mengisi surat identitas itu, Sakura bisa mendapatkan panggilannya sebagai Akasuna-_san_. Tapi Sasuke malah menyuruh Sakura keluar dengan buku-buku tebal itu, seakan tidak memperbolehkan orang-orang tahu namanya.

Dan peristiwa diamnya Sasuke berlaku sampai saat ini.

Aroma mint dari pewangi mobil menggelitik indra penciuman Sakura. Pemuda itu masih fokus menyetir disampingnya, membiarkan hawa dingin malam menciptakan embun dikaca mobil.

"Jangan pernah beritahu siapapun nama aslimu."

Akhirnya lelaki ini bicara juga, batin Sakura lega. Sedikit banyak ia merasa takut, bagaimana jika salah satu ucapannya membawa masalah yang membuat tugasnya kali ini gagal?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih bisa bertanya?" nada suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf, "Polisi akan memburumu, Sakura."

"Karena Sasori?"

"Aku tidak sudi mendengar nama kotor itu."

Sakura menciut, "Tapi aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya."

"Itu kabar baik," ucap Sasuke, lebih santai, "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan si brengsek merah?"

Ya ampun.

Sakura harus menjawab apa?

Sehebat apapun berbohong, dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Sudah sangat lama, tolong jangan ingatkan aku. Dan kami tidak saling berhubungan, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

"Aku? Takut padanya?" Sasuke tertawa dingin, "Berani sekali kau."

Sakura terkesiap, "Kau mirip dengan Yahiko-_san_."

"Yahiko Pein?"

"Lupakan."

"Kau tahu apa tentang Yahiko Pein, Sakura?"

"Aku bilang lupakan, Uchiha."

"Sakura," Sasuke menekan ucapannya, "Kau kenal Yahiko Pein?"

"Percakapan ini melewati batas."

"Kau yang melewati batas."

"Jelas aku mengenalnya, ia teman Sasori," Sakura memberi tatapan jengah, "Lelaki pemaksa tak terduga."

"Dengar, Akasuna," Sasuke melirik wanita itu curiga, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya informasi itu."

"Aku tahu, dan akan jauh berbahaya jika kau yang tahu."

"Jangan menghinaku."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Nyatanya kau tidak memiliki informasi itu."

"Sakura, jangan memaksaku-"

"Kamu melarangku memakai nama 'Akasuna'," potong Sakura cepat, tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, "Aku harus menggunakan nama apa?"

Sasuke mengerti kewaspadaan Sakura padanya, tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi. Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya harus berpikir ulang. Atas dasar apa dia boleh melarang seseorang memakai nama keluarganya sendiri? Tapi bukan Uchiha jika tidak bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu data palsu."

"APA?"

"Berhenti berteriak."

Sasuke memutar mobilnya memasuki pagar hitam besar kediaman Uchiha. Selain 2 satpam bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu, tidak ada satupun pelayan yang mendiami rumah besar ini. Semak-semak dibagian depan dinding pagar dibentuk menjadi lambang Uchiha, ada kebun bunga kecil dibelakangnya. Di tembok kiri perbatasan antar rumah, menjulang rindang 2 pohon mahoni dengan sebuah kursi kayu ditengahnya. Sementara ayunan gantung berayun dipohon kedua.

Lexus metalik milik Sasuke melewati pintu bagasi yang terletak disisi kanan rumah. Bangunan itu terdiri dari 2 lantai, luas kebelakang dengan cat berwarna _ivory_ didalamnya. Sementara dinding luar berwarna Lava, Copper, dan Oxford. Perabotannya tidak banyak, ditambah dengan banyaknya kamar yang tersedia, rumah besar bernuansa klasik ini terasa sangat lengang dan sepi.

Membayangkan Sasuke sendirian rasanya agak.. menyedihkan.

"Sakura?"

"Eh –ya, ada apa?"

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya, "Kunci duplikat," Ia melempar logam itu pada Sakura.

"Jadi apa saja yang aku butuhkan?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura menyentuhkan jarinya pada ukiran di kunci perak itu, "Kartu kependudukan, akta, ijazah, surat lamaran, kartu kredit. Mungkin untuk sementara itu saja,"

Sakura berdesis membayangkan semuanya dipalsukan, "Ya, itu saja,"

**Cklek.**

Kegelapan malam menyambut keduanya saat pintu terdorong kebelakang. Sasuke melepas sepatunya, menciptakan gema langkah beraturan ketika berjalan diatas lantai marmer yang dingin. Lampu-lampu dihidupkan, memperjelas barang-barang yang tertata rapi disetiap sisinya. Sakura beruntung ia sudah makan sebelum pulang tadi, karena ia berani jamin lemari makan Sasuke penuh dengan makanan kalengan. Dan tomat.

"Um, boleh aku tahu dimana kamarku?"

Sasuke melepas paksa ikatan dasi dilehernya yang terasa ketat. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, tampak menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang akan ia buat. Kemudian ia melangkah melewati Sakura, menuju kulkas dan mengambil salah satu kunci yang di gantung disana. Tempat penyimpanan yang umum.

"Pintu ke tiga dari kiri kamarku."

Iris viridian itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Seluruh kamar tamu –yang jumlahnya 7 kamar- berada dilantai satu. Hanya 3 kamar utama yang terletak dilantai dua, plus ruang kerja khusus. Berlebihan sekali jika Sakura mendapat salah satunya –yang kemungkinan besar adalah kamar Itachi.

"Tidak, itu berlebihan, Uchiha. Berikan aku kunci kamar tamu."

"Aku yang mengatur disini." ucapnya.

Sakura mendengus. Sesuka lelaki itu lah, yang penting malam ini ia harus mengatur rencana tanpa gangguan dari Sasuke.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi."

Sakura berdecak. Apalagi sekarang? Tidakkah dia melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 10 didapur?

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Ucapan tadi sukses membawa Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Rasa bersalah dengan segera menghampirinya. Dia lupa kalau jadwal makan Sasuke dikantor selalu di urus Shion, makanya ia tidak membeli makan malam Sasuke dikantor sore tadi. Karena pada dasarnya itu daftar kegiatan Shion sebagai kekasih, alias tidak tercatat dalam kewajiban seorang asisten. Ya Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar lupa!

"Aku menunggu di ruang tengah."

Kalimat tambahan itu memperbesar kebingungan Sakura. Apa yang bisa ia buat dari bahan kalengan begini? Jumlah tomat juga lebih banyak dibanding daging mentah. Sayur-mayur yang sudah layu. Spaghetti instan. Saus pasta.

Great, selamat makan malam dengan spaghetti pasta, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Setelah perjuangan lama membuat campuran saus spaghetti dengan ekstra tomat, Sakura membawa sepiring besar masakan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia kembali dihantui rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Sasuke makan malam pukul setengah sebelas begini.<p>

Ruang tengah yang Sasuke maksud berbeda dengar artian seseungguhnya. Ruang itu terletak di bagian belakang rumah dekat rerumputan, disana ada satu tangga lagi yang menghubungkan ke perpustakaan dilantai dua. Uniknya adalah sebuah lingkaran tanpa penutup diatasnya. Saat malam tiba cahaya rembulan akan masuk dan memberi penerangan remang-remang disekitarnya.

Sakura datang ketika pria itu sedang duduk memandangi langit malam dari pinggiran cahaya. Suasananya gelap, mencekam, namun menenangkan di waktu yang sama.

"Maaf," lirih Sakura, "Aku lupa dengan jadwal makanmu."

"Bukan masalah besar."

Sakura meletakkan piring kaca itu di meja bundar di samping Sasuke.

"Itu masalah besar, Uchiha. Aku membiarkanmu kelaparan sementara aku tinggal disini tanpa bayaran."

Sakura dapat melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang melengkung sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku memang akan membuatkanmu data palsu," ujar Sasuke, "Tapi nama seperti apa yang harus kucantumkan?"

"Haruno,"

"Haruno?"

Anggukan tegas, "Haruno Sakura."

Senyum Sakura mengembang. Ini bagus, pada akhirnya ia akan kembali pada nama aslinya. Setidaknya ia jujur dalam hal ini.

"Sebenarnya nama itu lebih cocok dibanding Akasuna Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh, "Apa karena artinya 'Sakura Musim Semi'?"

"Bisa jadi."

_Yah, ini awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua._

"Apa aku sudah boleh istirahat?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke memberi pandangan tajam yang –untuk sejenak- membuat Sakura merasa takut.

Mendadak Sasuke menarik lengan kanannya. Ia menempelkan kedua bibir mereka beberapa detik. Pupil Sakura membulat, tapi perlahan ikut menutup ketika Sasuke menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Sasuke mengecupnya sekali, lalu mengulumnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura, memberi kehangatan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup sekali lagi sebelum menjauhkan diri dari wajah Sakura.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Deru nafas teratur saling beradu dalam tempo lambat. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, memberi satu kecupan kecil sebelum berdiri. Keduanya terdiam, mencerna kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sasuke membuka suaranya, berkata dalam nada rendah.

"Jangan kunci kamarmu."

Sebuah senyuman membalasnya, "Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Langkah demi langkah terdengar makin samar. Ketukan sandal rumah yang hilang dibalik malam membuktikan Sasuke kembali sendirian.

Sasuke menatap spaghetti disebelahnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sungguh berharap kamu bukan adik Sasori."

**#**

**.**

**#**

**Blam.**

Haruno Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya lemah pada pintu coklat dibelakangnya.

Kelopak matanya tertutup nyaman, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia menurunkan punggungnya pelan, terduduk pasrah dilantai kamar milik Uchiha Itachi. Jari-jarinya menyangga beban kepala merah muda mungil yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Sikunya tertekuk sempurna.

Lalu terdengar desahan lelah.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan lelaki berbahaya itu?

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan matanya.

Sakura buru-buru mengubah posisinya. Ia memperhatikan cincin dijari manisnya yang bersinar redup, semacam portal tersembunyi dan juga alat pemanggil khusus dari Senju Tsunade. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, menyelimuti cincin ruby yang mengubah wujudnya seperti sedia kala; gaun caridinal lembut dan sayap putih panjang yang tertutup ke bawah.

"_Alexander-Louise-D' Blanc_."

Tepat setelah bisikan halus Sakura, setitik bias pelangi membesar dihadapannya. Sakura mengembangkan sayapnya, bertubrukan dengan angin kencang begitu melewati celah dimensi tadi. Hal yang selalu terjadi saat seorang malaikat kembali ke Vermillion Highwind.

Sakura terjun melawan arah angin yang dinginnya membuat tubuh siapa saja menggigil. Dari kejauhan terlihat akar-akar bagian bawah Vermillion yang berserakan besar-besar. Nyatanya Vermillion itu sendiri mengapung diatas sebuah daerah yang disebut Segitiga Bermuda di bumi. Besarnya tidak lebih dari benua Amerika dengan atap-atap merah, pepohonan hijau sejauh mata memandang, dan laut disudutnya. Mengapungnya saja yang tidak pernah Sakura tanyakan.

Secara kebetulan Naruto terbang saat Sakura melintasi lembah Valley of The End. Pria pirang itu sama bingungnya dengan Sakura ketika mengetahui keduanya mendapat panggilan dari Tsunade.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu kenapa kita dipanggil bareng?"

"Lha, kenapa tanya sama aku? Sakura-_chan_ yang aneh karena dipanggil ditengah tugas."

**Tap.**

Keduanya melangkah beriringan melewati obor-obor yang menerangi sepanjang jalan masuk istana, penerangan alami khas para malaikat. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Sarutobi Kurenai hadir bersama Tsunade. Istri Asuma itu jarang terlihat kecuali pada acara-acara penting. Dan itu menjelaskan bahwa panggilan kali ini serius.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_baachan_?"

"Lama sekali kalian." Tsunade berujar panik.

"Dan sekarang kami ada disini," Sakura bergantian melirik Tsunade dan Kurenai, "Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Kurenai menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tentu tidak. Hanya sedikit keanehan."

Selembar kertas melayang dari buku tebal Tsunade ke arah Naruto. Lelaki rubah itu menerimanya dengan kikuk. Disana terpampang foto seorang wanita karir bermata lavender dan riwayat hidupnya di bagian bawah kertas.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, "Intinya tidak mendapat perhatian orang tua dan dikucilkan, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia akan berakhir dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura melotot. Ada rasa tidak rela dalam dirinya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget.

Tidak ada satupun pasangan manusia didunia ini yang dijaga oleh dua malaikat. Salah satu antara pria atau wanitanya akan ditemani oleh sang malaikat, tetapi tidak keduanya. Satu akhir untuk dua insan.

"Jadi keanehannya adalah karena mereka berdua mendapat malaikat yang berbeda, begitu?"

"Tidak semudah yang kau kira, Naruto."

Tsunade memperlihatkan halaman bukunya pada Naruto dan Sakura. Disana tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang berdampingan –ciri jika keduanya harus dipasangkan. Yang aneh adalah bekas merah seperti sisa api terbakar yang membentuk dua nama lain dibawahnya.

Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Awalnya semua normal. Setelah nama Sakura kutulis untuk menjalankan tugasnya menjaga Sasuke, muncul nama Hinata disamping Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba -"

Sontak sebuah percikan api biru muncul dan melahap tulisan Hyuuga Hinata.

"–Dari jilatan api Kaguya terbentuk namamu di bawah nama Hinata-"

Kini menjalar menghanguskan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"–Persis seperti yang kalian lihat in.,"

_Sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak. 4 nama yang sebelumnya bertinta hitam kini berubah menjadi merah. Nama-nama itu tampak dipaksakan, terukir kasar dan berantakan di luar garis buku putih milik Tsunade. Perlahan-lahan, secara teratur, tercipta bunyi gesekan yang misterius, menampilkan kata demi kata yang membuat Tsunade histeris.

_Takdir memilih kalian._

"Percayalah, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi tak yakin, "Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Kumohon, jangan tugaskan aku pada seorang gadis lagi." Kali ini dari Naruto.

"Ini sebuah keharusan, Naruto." Tsunade terdengar meminta maaf. Kurenai melakukan hal yang sama.

Titik cahaya Kaguya melayang tanpa perintah. Kerlipnya berwarna biru campuran merah, berbentuk seperti bintang dengan puluhan sudut yang indah, keanehan lainnya. Titik itu membesar, melingkupi Naruto dan Sakura, kembali memenuhi ruang istana dengan warna senja yang menakjubkan. Kemudian kilau itu mengecil, menyisakan jejak-jejak redup yang terbang tak beraturan, membawa dua malaikat tadi tepat saat Kurenai berbisik sendu.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada mereka. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi._"

Ingatan itu berlomba menyeruak masuk. Disaat yang sama, Kurenai dan Naruto merasa kepala mereka akan pecah, menampung ribuan kenangan sepasang malaikat yang hilang. Yang ditelan bumi. Yang terjebak dalam perasaan bernama 'cinta'. Suatu kesalahan fatal di masa lalu. Dua rasa kehilangan yang menyesakkan hingga menghimpit paru-paru Naruto. Kebodohan yang dilakukan keluarga satu-satunya.

Dan Naruto akan memastikan Hyuuga Hinata membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Sakura tahu, lebih dari siapapun, itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya selesai~~.. sebenarnya chap ini udah lama sih dibuat, barengan sama chap one, tapi rasanya ada yang salah terus. Gak tau apa.**

**Ada sedikit kilas PeinKonan disini, itu ada hubungannya di chap mendatang dan cukup penting juga sebagai penghubung SasuSaku. Aku mau buat Sakura tau cerita dari Konan. Cuma Sakura gak tau kalau informasi yang dia pegang itu ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke. Mau coba menebak?**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang review! Tanggapannya sangat Ao hargai karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membalas. Oke, ini balasannya :**

**-Penggunaan kata PSK sedikit kurang ngeh **: Benarkah? Karena menurut aku lebih halus daripada err.. _pelacur_. Secara Sakura memang bukan seorang PSK.

**-Genrenya gak cuma romance nih **: Sou ka? Genre apalagi yang harus ditambahkan? #kok malah nanya

**-Ilfeel deh liat Gaara disini**: Aduuh, maaf ya, soalnya karakter cowok lainnya bakal dipakai untuk chap mendatang

**-Ficnya keren : **Terima kasih

**-Siapa yang ditugaskan ke Sasuke sebelumnya? : **Fugaku murni kecelakaan. Mikoto selain depresi, itu karena kesalahan Karui yang menyamar jadi guru SMA Sasuke. Masalah remaja. Kalau Itachi, nah, itu rahasianya.

**-Ini harusnya rate M :** Wah, mungkin hanya di bagian bar itu. Karena dari susunan cerita, kemungkinan rateMnya kecil.

**-Lanjut.. : **Ini update ;) Chap depan hari Senin ya.

**Thanks for : Rey Asakusa, HazeKeiko, hanazono yuri, Eysha CherryBlossom, 1, dan **99.

**.**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**AoRizuki.**


	3. Meeting

Tiga orang satpam menunduk hormat ketika seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang memasuki bank ternama Hi No Kuni. Blazer biru tua yang dipakainya menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki jabatan tinggi disana. Ketukan _heels_nya berirama saat menaiki tangga berbentuk persegi yang membawanya ke tingkat tiga –tempat kantor pribadinya berada. Sesosok pria berwajah sangar menyambutnya setelah pintu terbuka.

"Halo, Darui."

"Miss," pria yang dipanggil Darui itu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ada kendala hari ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dari pagi tadi ada seorang lelaki aneh yang memaksa bertemu dengan anda."

Iris lavendernya berkedip, "Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kami menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang belakang."

"Oh," Wanita itu tampak tertarik, "Biar kutemui dia sebentar."

Darui berjalan mendahului atasannya, membukakan pintu sebelum menutupnya kembali saat sosok cantik itu berbelok ke kanan. _Air Conditioner _menggantikan tugas angin mendinginkan ruang-ruang di seluruh bangunan, memperlihatkan seberapa besarnya kehebatan bank ini.

Sejumput rambut pirang menyembul dibalik jendela ruang tunggu. Semakin jelas ketika sang pewaris bank memasuki ruang kecil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," suara cemprengnya mengganggu pendengaran, "Boleh saya minta waktu anda sebentar?"

"Silahkan,"

Pipi tan berkumis kucing miliknya mengembang saat senyum rubah itu muncul. Iris safirnya menyiratkan pemaksaan, menampilkan sinar terang yang berbalik dengan warna hitam pada jasnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai detik ini saya adalah bodyguard anda, Miss Hyuuga Hinata."

Bibir tipis Hinata terbuka setengah.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**-SEQUENCE-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, (bertambah sesuai keadaan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), alur kecepatan, crack pair, and else.**

**.**

**Chap 3. Meeting**

**.**

Kicauan burung didahan pohon seolah menyuruh para penghuni kediaman besar Uchiha untuk segera bangun dari mimpi hitam-putih mereka. Cahaya hangat sang surya menelusup malu menembus gorden coklat tebal yang tak tertutup sempurna, memberi tanda fajar mulai menyingsing. Selimut putih diatas ranjang tertarik pelan, lalu terlipat sebelum akhirnya jatuh sebagian. Perbuatan dua manusia dibawahnya.

Haruno Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Sinar matahari yang mengarah langsung pada kelopak matanya memaksa iris hijau pudar itu terbuka. Panggilan dari Tsunade semalam membuatnya kembali ke rumah sang klien dini hari tadi. Beruntung saat itu kamarnya kosong sehingga tidak ada yang sadar jika ia pergi dan muncul lagi sesuka hatinya.

"Hmm~"

Sakura menguap pelan. Ia baru akan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat menyadari satu hal.

Lengan Sasuke menimpa bagian rusuknya.

Sakura memperhatikan lelaki dewasa itu dengan saksama, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghilangkan pegal. Kata yang paling tepat dalam menggambarkan posisi Sasuke saat ini adalah 'memeluknya'. Lengan kanan pria itu berada dibawah kepalanya –menggantikan fungsi bantal yang dipakai Sakura. Sementara tangan kirinya membentang menahan pergerakan Sakura dengan menimpa bagian rusuknya. Dekat pinggang, sebenarnya.

Senyuman bermain dibibirnya ketika sadar bahwa wajah tidur Sasuke tampak seperti kakek-kakek berumur yang kesusahan merawat cucunya. Gurat wajah Sasuke terkesan kelelahan, tulang pipi pucatnya juga sedikit tirus, ditambah kerutan didahinya yang cukup banyak, itu sukses membuat wajah tidur Sasuke terkesan lebih tua daripada seharusnya. Entah apa yang digunakan bos Uchiha ini untuk menutupi penampilannya yang kusut.

"Hei, Uchiha," Sakura menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke, "Cepat bangun."

Sasuke langsung tersadar setelah gerakan kecil yang diberikan tadi. Sasuke memang mudah dibangunkan, tapi bukan berarti ia tipe yang bangun sebelum munculnya matahari jam setengah 6 begini. Dia akan bangun sendiri sekitar jam 7 kurang nanti.

**(A/N : Di Jepang jam 7 pagi itu masih lumayan gelap. Jam 7 malam juga masih terang)**

"Hn,"

Setelah mengatakan satu kata ambigu itu, Sasuke segera menyingkap selimut dan berdiri dengan sedikit linglung. Ia keluar dari kamar Sakura –ralat, dari kamar Itachi tanpa bicara apapun lagi sesudahnya. Sakura menyembunyikan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Heran. Dia tidak begitu mengharapkan sapaan pagi hari dari Sasuek, tapi tetap ada keinginan agar Sasuke setidaknya terkesan menyambut.

Sakura sedang mencoba berdiri ketika lelaki pemilik rumah itu melewati pintu kamarnya. Dia balik lagi ke kiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak biasa.

"Pagi." ucapnya. Terkesan canggung.

Sakura terkekeh, "Pagi, Uchiha."

Baru setelah itu Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyisakan Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri dikamarnya.

Baiklah, itu pagi aneh.

.

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

.

"Jadi, Uchiha, kau harus sarapan di suatu tempat sebelum pergi ke kantor atau kamu lebih memilih memakan makanan kurang sehat di pinggir jalan rumahmu ini, karena lemari penyimpananmu dan kulkas besarmu itu hanya diisi makanan instan yang sebagiannya telah kadaluarsa dan aku kehabisan bahan makanan yang bisa kamu nikmati."

Uchiha Sasuke berdecak malas.

Tadi adalah ocehan ketiga makhluk pink yang tinggal dikediamannya 2 hari terakhir ini. Sasuke tidak tau gadis gulali itu sedang dalam _bad mood_ atau apapun yang membuatnya mengulang pembicaraan yang sama dalam waktu 40 menit terakhir ini. Padahal mereka berdua belum sarapan, tapi bagaimana Sakura bisa tahan mengoceh terus begini?

"Kau juga belum sarapan."

"Ck, itu tidak penting. Aku bisa makan dikantor sementara kau tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku sarapan di kantor."

"Ti-dak!" suara palu diketuk, "Sudahlah, jangan salahkan aku jika kamu hanya sarapan dengan pancake."

"Tidak masalah jika itu mempermudah urusan ini."

"Ya, dan kesehatanmu akan terganggu. Kuharap kamu mengizinkanku untuk-"

Sebuah jeda henti yang panjang.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sedang bicara-sesuai-insting dan mengernyit heran ketika melewati sebuah bangunan berwarna saffron 2 blok dari letak kantor Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan pelan bibir bawahnya, menatap tajam gedung 4 tingkat dengan papan nama '_Flax Bank_' yang terukir berseni. Tapi bukan keindahan dan papan mencolok itu yang membuatnya terpaku. Melainkan orang yang berjalan ke arah mobil diparkiran.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura masih memperhatikan teman pirangnya itu hingga mobil yang ia tumpangi membawanya menjauh. Lalu Sakura menarik nafas panjang, tindakan yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa menoleh curiga.

"Mengizinkan apa? Tingkahmu aneh sekali, kau tahu."

Sakura menjawab datar, "Mungkin besok aku akan belanja. Itu saja."

"Hn. Semua barangmu selesai lusa."

Gadis musim semi itu tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, hal yang semakin membebani dirinya. Naruto yang berada disini menandakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan perhatian klien baru mereka –Hyuuga Hinata. Itu artinya tugas yang diberikan Tsunade harus segera dimulai. Karena Sakura terlanjur tinggal bersama Sasuke, dia pasti akan kesulitan untuk sering berkomunikasi dengan Naruto nantinya.

Setidaknya Sasuke dan Hinata harus bertemu.

"Hei, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Apa perusahaanmu boleh membuat kontrak kerja dengan yang bukan bidang industri?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Boleh saja. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Nah, kalau berkaitan dengan uang bagaimana?"

"Itu akan sulit," sedetik jawaban Sasuke mengecilkan Sakura, "Orang-orang bank, atau perusahaan asuransi, sangat protektif terhadap satu sen yang mereka punya. Kecuali jika kau punya penawaran menarik yang menguntungkan, maka kau dapatkan yang kau inginkan."

Penawaran, eh?

"Kau belum membaca buku yang kuberikan?"

Sakura mendadak gelagapan, "Oh, itu.. Sedang kubaca."

"Hn."

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah gedung bercat krim miliknya. Dia berdiri memperhatikan kejauhan, dimana papan tanda Flax Bank terlihat mencuat diantara warna-warna lainnya. Bukan berarti perhatian, tapi Sasuke tahu jika Sakura terus memandangi gedung itu hingga mereka melewatinya. Hal yang tidak lumrah baginya.

'_Bank Hyuuga, yang benar saja.'_ batinnya agak sangsi.

Lelaki raven itu melenguh pelan ketika merasakan perutnya melilit. Bohong jika ia bilang sering makan telat seperti semalam dan pagi ini. Shion terbiasa datang atau menginap dirumahnya, jadwalnya juga diatur oleh gadis itu, karena jam kerjanya yang berantakan membuat penyakit maag yang ia derita sering kambuh. Itulah fungsi utama lain dari mantan kekasihnya. Sayang Sakura belum menunjukkan kepekaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Yah, mungkin makan siang diluar bisa sedikit membantu.

* * *

><p>"Kau Uzumaki?"<p>

"Demi Seluruh Kartu Yang Kumiliki, anda sudah bertanya hal itu sepuluh kali hari ini."

Hinata mendadak cemberut. Ia melotot pada bodyguard tak jelas asal usul yang duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Tidak ada satu alasanpun yang membuat Hinata menerima pria pirang ini menjadi penjaganya. Tidak ada, malah Hinata langsung merasa terancam dengan kehadiran orang asing ini di kantornya. Kalau bukan karena paksaan, ancaman, surat bukti, dan surat perintah yang disodorkannya pada HInata, pasti wanita karir ini sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh sekarang juga.

Tentu semua hal itu membuat Hinata tidak memperbolehkan Naruto untuk memegang alih kemudi. Setelah kedatangannya pagi tadi, Naruto terus membuntutinya seperti peliharaan penurut yang manis. Dia berhasil membungkam Hinata untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang statusnya. Kemudian 15 menit yang lalu ia meminta Hinata ke daerah yang banyak air. Kurang mencurigakan apalagi coba?

"Berarti kamu kenal Uzumaki Nagato?"

Safir Naruto meredup, "Tentu, Nagato-_san_ pasti bahagia memiliki Karin-_san_ semasa hidupnya."

"Karin hanya memanfaatkan Nagato. Dia tahu Nagato bisa _melihat sesuatu yang lain_."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," ujar Naruto tulus, "Kami sempat dekat. Karin-_san_ mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya."

"Yeah, dengan menjual kemampuan Nagato hingga lelaki malang itu tewas akibat kelalaian Karin memilih para pelanggannya."

"Apa anda sungguh mengenal kedua orang itu?"

Hinata terbelalak menatap Naruto. Hebat sekali dia hingga berani menantang Hinata yang merupakan orang terhormat di Negara ini. Memangnya tahu apa lelaki bertampang bodoh ini mengenai Karin dan Uzumaki lainnya? Tahu apa dia tentang segala perbuatan Karin pada keluarganya? Hinata berdecak, kesan pertamanya pada Naruto tidak baik.

"Aku tidak menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya melalui pandangan. Aku tahu apa yang aku katakana."

"Sayangnya aku melihat hal yang berbeda dengan kesimpulan anda."

"Dengar, Uzumaki," Hinata menambah kecepatannya, "Kalau kau tidak mengerti masalah dan akibat dari ucapanmu, sebaiknya kau mulai melatih ulang sikap sopanmu. Dan apa gunanya dirimu bagiku? Aku tidak melihat adanya pihak yang berusaha mengincarku."

"Bukan _tidak_, tapi _belum_," jawah Naruto yakin, padahal ia sendiri juga bertanya kegunaan dirinya disini, "Anggap saja saya salah satu pembantu anda."

"Setidaknya buktikan kalau dirimu punya fungsi, Uzumaki-_san_."

**Sraak.**

"Kita sampai."

"…"

Naruto mengacuhkan sindiran Hinata sebelumnya. Wanita indigo itu keluar dengan membanting keras pintu mobil Audi tanpa kasihan. Naruto mendesah, jelas sekali Hinata mencoba berada sejauh mungkin darinya. Lihat saja sikapnya yang memilih duduk di pondok pinggir pantai –tempat Hinata membawanya. Pondok itu terletak jauh dari bibir pantai, karena Naruto pastinya akan mendekat ke daerah itu.

Dan Naruto tidak menyalahkan Hinata atas sikap acuh wanita itu. Ia dan Sakura memang berencana memberi kesan kurang baik di awal pertemuan, walau Naruto tidak yakin sahabat pinknya itu berhasil.

"Ah, padahal aku berharap Hyuuga Hinata bersikap manis seperti penampilannya." Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Lelaki jabrik itu melepas jas hitam yang ia dapat dari toko disebelah bank Hinata. Naruto tidak mencuri, jika mengambil jas karyawan yang nganggur di toilet belakang itu disebut meminjam. Kemeja panjang yang dipakainya terasa gerah dikawasan pantai ini. Dia menarik lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, lalu mulai mencelupkan jemarinya didalam air asin pantai. Beberapa detik dalam posisi itu membuatnya nyaman untuk memutuskan duduk disana.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau benar. Sentuhan air membantu meringankan beban."

Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia bicara sendiri begini, tapi ia merasa tidak terbiasa berlaku formal dan tenang karena pada dasarnya dia itu berisik. Pandangan jengah Hinata dari pondok dibelakangnya seolah berkata wanita itu bosan melihat kegiatan Naruto yang hanya membasahi tangannya dan termenung di atas pasir putih dalam waktu lama. Belum ada penjual makanan di siang hari, juga mengingat itu adalah jam sibuknya kantor.

Naruto membasuh wajah tannya sebelum berdiri. Ia menyerah, lagian kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali bosan, sih?

"Baiklah, aku selesai."

Hinata merengut, "Kamu kemari hanya untuk itu? Apa yang salah dengan shower?"

"Itu tidak lama, Nona."

"Katakan padaku jika 20 menit berdiam di sini '_tidak lama_'."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," serius, Hinata itu tipe yang mengesalkan saat bosan, "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Sudah tidak mungkin kembali ke kantor dengan sepatu berpasir. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto cepat mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Ini sudah jam makan, mengapa kita tidak pergi makan siang saja?"

"_Kita_?"

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus," _Makan dulu, aku kan tidak punya rumah._

Naruto menyambar kunci mobil di papan pondok, "Izinkan aku menyetir."

Hinata tampak menimbang-nimbang. Mata lavendernya bergerak menilai penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah, lalu berpose pasrah.

"Sesukamulah."

Sebuah senyum mengembang.

Nah, saatnya berkumpul, Sakura-_chan_.

.

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

.

Pukul 12 lewat 30 menit.

Jam makan siang dilalui sang Uchiha dengan tarikan paksa oleh Haruno Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan gadis itu, karena dia sendiri juga sudah dalam tahap kelaparan. Ada sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di seberang kantor Sasuke, bangunannya hanya dua tingkat berwarna _tangerine_ dan garis-garis gelap yang menjadikan tempat itu terlihat mencolok.

"Jus tomat,"

Sesuai dugaan.

"Burger dan sup tomat."

"Mungkin kamu harus pesan burger ekstra tomat."

Sasuke melirik Sakura menggunakan ekor matanya, "Ide bagus."

"Salad dan diet cola."

"Kau menyebut itu makanan?"

"Ya, kecuali kamu ingin membuatku gemuk."

"Berikan dia nasi seafood."

"Hei!"

Sakura menggerutu. Dia sengaja memilih menu ringan untuk makan siang karena uang pinjamannya tidak akan cukup untuk biayanya sehari ini. Tadi pagi ia belum makan sedikitpun –tentu saja, mau pakai uang siapa?

"Seafood itu utang. Tidak ada yang gratis disini."

Ah, pupus sudah harapannya ditraktir Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengabaikan sang asisten ceroboh. Dia langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu pesanannya datang, yang menciptakan gerutuan Sakura kedua kalinya. Banyak karyawan Uchiha _corp_. yang kaget saat Sasuke melewati mereka, karena selama ini bos raven itu tidak pernah kelihatan makan siang diluar kantor kecuali bersama Shion dulu. Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya maklum saja saat Sasuke memilih meja di sisi lain ruangan yang dekat dengan westafel, tak ada seorangpun yang duduk disana.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura bingung akan menghabiskan makanannya dimana. Oh, ayolah, masa' dia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke? Tapi lebih mengerikan lagi jika berada disebelahnya.

"Kau akan terus berdiri seharian disana?"

"Eh –tidak. Maaf."

Ya sudahlah, terlanjur ditegur.

Gadis pink itu memposisikan tempatnya dikursi lain dari hadapan Sasuke (Jadi didepan Sakura itu kursi kosong, disebelah kursi itu baru Sasuke). Ia menggaruk pipi kanan dengan jari telunjuk saat melihat menu makan siangnya. Dengan canggung, Sakura berujar pelan.

"Ng, kamu tahu kalau salad dan seafood itu tidak _match_, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa harus seafood?"

_Onyx_ yang mendelik, "Bisakah kau diam dan simpan semua pertanyaan aneh itu?"

Kecanggungan yang lebih parah. Terima kasih, Sakura.

Dentingan garpu dari pihak pemakan seafood menjadi satu-satunya suara diantara mereka. Jus tomat yang Sasuke pesan sudah habis duluan, bahkan sebelum burgernya tersentuh dan membuat Sakura terpaksa memesankan lagi segelas minuman untuk bos besarnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, beberapa kali Sakura mendapati dirinya memperhatikan bibir Sasuke. Hal yang sama berputar-putar dalam benaknya, menambah beban berat kepala merah jambu itu.

Ciuman semalam… apa cuma sebagai bayaran tinggal dirumah Sasuke?

_Tring!_

Dentingan lonceng tadi mengalihkan pandangan Sakura ke arah pintu. Dan senyumnya terpatri lebar.

Keadaan didalam restoran semakin ribut. Bisik-bisik terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan, tatapan para pegawai Uchiha mengikuti langkah dua orang yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan, menampilkan raut penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Untuk apa sang Hyuuga sulung berada disini?

Namikaze –Uzumaki- Naruto memperlihatkan senyum dimata safirnya pada Sakura. _Bodyguard _abal itu mengarahkan Hyuuga Hinata menuju tempat yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, memberi kode kecil dengan jarinya selama berjalan. Sakura langsung berlagak menyapa Naruto ketika lelaki itu lewat disebelahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Lho, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu disini." argh, drama bodoh.

Baik Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menatap heran kedua bawahan mereka.

"Ehem," Naruto memulai, "Perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura, Nona. Teman lama."

Yang diperkenalkan menunduk sopan, "Selamat siang, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Dan kau?" ini dari Sasuke.

"Oh, dia, eng.."

"Uzumaki Naruto," potong Naruto, mengerti kebingungan Sakura untuk menyebutkan nama keluarganya 'Namikaze'.

"Boleh saya permisi, Miss?"

Lavender Hinata melotot. Ia memberi ekspresi 'kau akan meninggalkanku bersama pria Uchiha ini?'

"Saya tidak akan lama."

Sakura merasa punggungnnya didorong paksa ke lorong toilet. Naruto mendesah lega, dua klien mereka punya aura yang menyesakkan, itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman berada lama diantara kedua orang tadi. Beda dengan Sakura, gadis itu menggerutu ketiga kalinya karena kebodohan Naruto membawanya ke lorong toilet yang sepi. Kalau ada orang lewat, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Sakura berdesis ngeri membayangkannya.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini, bodoh?"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau harus membantuku."

Mengerti sifat tak sabaran Naruto, Sakura mengalah, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tadi Hinata-_chan_ bilang dia akan mengantarku pulang sehabis makan siang ini! Aku rela-relain datang ke restoran ini karena aku pikir Sakura-_chan_ yang tidak bisa memasak pasti membawa Sasuke-_teme_ makan diluar. Oke, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak punya rumah! Dimana dia akan mengantarku? Dan Hinata-_chan_ seperti sangat membenci Karin-_chan_ dari lubuk hati terdalam. Masalah kedua adalah aku memilih marga Uzumaki, aku tidak tau apa hubungan mereka!"

"Pelan-pelan Naruto, kau membuatku bingung."

Sakura memijit pelipis kanannya. Cara bicara laki rubah itu yang panik tidak mengurangi masalah yang menimpa mereka, malah memperberat kemampuan berpikir jernih Sakura. Gadis itu membawa dirinya berjalan, kebiasaan mencari jawaban dalam persoalan rumit. Langkahnya diikuti Naruto, yang berakhir dengan pintu belakang terbuka dan rumah susun di luarnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memilih nama Uzumaki."

"Daripada marga yang entah ada atau tidak, pilihanmu sekarang lebih baik. Sasuke bisa membuka data penduduk, setidaknya nama keluargamu ada."

"Oh Tuhan!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Dia tidak akan menemukan namaku dalam daftar Uzumaki."

"Jangan menambah masalah, Naruto."

"Aku memang bermasalah."

"Pikirkan dulu tempat tinggalmu."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Naruto membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka. Jelas hanya sebentar, sebelum dia menjambak rambut jabrik itu tak kenal sakit, "Aku tidak bisa berpikir! Bagaimana nasibku?!"

"Sasuke 100% tidak akan menerimamu tinggal bersama. Hyuuga itu gadis, tinggal di apartemen atau rumah utama, itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa dia menolakmu. Belum lagi kabar tak sedap yang akan menyebar jika penerus Flax membawa lelaki asing ke rumahnya."

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Kalau sudah tahu lalu kau harus apa?!" bentak Sakura, kesal bercampur marah.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura, menahan amarah gadis itu, "Maafkan aku, oke? Kita sama-sama panik. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, sungguh."

Helaan berat dari pihak wanita.

"Aku tidak pernah mau kamu melakukan ini," Sakura menjatuhkan pundaknya, "Ada sebuah gubuk kecil didekat sungai blok kelima sebelum Red Flamingo. Tempatnya jauh masuk ke dalam dan sepi, kamu bisa mandi di sungai. Dulu Konan mengajakku tinggal disana sebelum Pein memboyongnya ke rumah sebagai istri. Aku jamin tidak ada yang berani memasuki gubuk itu, kamu bisa tinggal disana sementara kita mencari tempat baru."

Naruto tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Dia tahu Sakura seseorang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, tapi Naruto tidak ingin selalu memberatkan Sakura atas kesalahannya. Ia memeluk Sakura layaknya adik yang tertolong, karena Sakura memang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Cari teman-teman yang ada dikota ini. Kudengar Utakata sudah 6 bulan dalam tugas di distrik C, berharaplah dia mau membantu."

"Ugh, lelaki dingin itu? Mungkin aku akan mencari yang lain."

Sakura tertawa. Dia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit binar cemas, "Jangan buat keanehan. Aku akan mencari data tentang Hinata sebanyak mungkin."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang kita harus kembali."

"Satu lagi, jas hitam itu tidak cocok denganmu."

* * *

><p>Baru lima menit yang lalu Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan atasan mereka makan siang bersama dimeja yang bersisian.<p>

Keadaan Hinata aman, menu makan siangnya masih cukup banyak sehingga dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _crepes_ miliknya. Beda dengan Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan sisa setengah porsi sup tomat dingin. Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain terdiam bodoh di kursinya. Yang sama dari mereka adalah rutukan pada dua asisten yang membuat keadaan jadi sangat tak nyaman begini.

Hinata melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, lalu menyeruput cappuccino yang masih penuh seraya bergumam, "Pertemuan ini menyebalkan, Uchiha-_san_."

"Uzumaki, ya? Membawa kenangan menyakitkan untukmu, Hyuuga."

"Hah," tawa sinis tertahan, "Untuk asisten lamamu juga, Uchiha-_san._"

"Itu disayangkan," Sasuke akhirnya memakan sup tomatnya, "Jadwal makanku jadi tidak teratur."

"Ya ampun, masih tidak berubah," Hinata tertawa anggun, "Tapi, yah, kupikir Hinozuka mempunyai arti khusus bagimu."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong, Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak membahas dirimu saja? Bagaimana kabar Neji, Hinata?"

Mereka berdua merubah posisi menjadi saling berhadapan. Obsidian dan _amethyst_ itu saling berkilat tajam, menyindir dalam setiap ucapan yang disusun sesantai mungkin, menyinggung topik yang tidak diinginkan lawan bicara.

"Oh, dia sangat baik," Hinata menjawab, "Kamu pasti merindukannya, Sasuke."

"Mungkin benar. Aku rindu tampang brengseknya itu berlumuran darah."

"Aw, Itachi juga pasti merindukan _teman akrabnya_ itu. Atau kamu _mis-communication_ dengan kakakmu itu?"

Sasuke menahan kepalan tangannya, "Tidak juga. Apa kamu sudah mengucapkan selamat di pernikahan Karin?"

Giliran Hinata yang menahan kebenciannya, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Dalam kesempatan lain, Sasuke pasti sedang menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti akan menghajarnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Wanita itu berhasil menguras pertahanannya di dua hal paling ia hindari. Shion dan Itachi. Sebanding dengan Hinata yang menulikan pendengarannya tentang Karin dan Neji.

Mereka jelas bukan pasangan debat yang baik.

Tapi Naruto dan Sakura yang baru datang salah mengartikan maksud dari tatapan dua klien mereka.

"Anda kelihatan akrab dengan Uchiha-_san_, Nona."

"Ya, kami cukup dekat." _dulu._

Sasuke terdengar mendecih, "Kembali ke kantor, Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Suasana restoran jadi lebih tenang dibanding 10 menit lalu. Meja-meja banyak yang sudah kosong, menandakan para pekerja kantor sudah kembali sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Lonceng pintu berbunyi nyaring saat Sasuke menariknya. Hinata sudah berbelok ke arah mobilnya diparkir saat Sasuke memilih arah yang berlawanan, menyebrangi jalan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menyelipkannya langsung ke tangan Sakura. Dia menutup jari-jari Sakura dengan tangan satunya lagi, sehingga yang terlihat dari jarak pandang Sasuke diseberang jalan adalah mereka sedang bergenggaman. Sakura dari jauh mengangguk, ia mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto, menyembunyikan bibirnya disisi kiri kepala lelaki orange itu.

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang tercipta saat melihat adegan pelukan itu.

"Sialan.."

.

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Chapter 3 finished! Jujur aja aku kesusahan buat pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menentukan hubungan antara keempatnya. Urusan Itachi, Karin, dan Neji muncul beberapa chap lagi (sudah dipastikan). Aku secara pribadi cukup suka dengan NaruSaku di chap ini, entah kenapa nyaman aja nulisnya. Sementara SasuHina, well, mereka masih memiliki banyak masalah yang harus dibahas. **

**Chap depan kemungkinan banyak NaruSaku, karena kebutuhan cerita yang masih terlalu banyak belum diungkap, menurut aku. Balasannya nih :**

**Lebih perjelas lagi ttg malaikt ya:** Siip..

**Apa sih arti _akasuna_ bagi Sasu?:** Ngg.. jawab gak ya #haha Ntar spoiler lagi

**Semakin menarik nih:** Thanks :)

**Suka deh sama tema malaikat begini: **Iya, sama ;)

**Aku suka ama karakter SasuSaku. Tapi enggak suka SasuHina:** SasuHina gak bakal banyak kok, tapi sekali bicara, panjang #Ups, sorry

**Maksud adegan terakhir?: **Itu jadi permasalahan NaruHina nantinya.

**Kayaknya bakal rumit: **Gak terlalu kok.

**Lanjut****: **Ini update :D

**Thanks to : 1, aitara fuyuharu, rainy de, NHSS, uchiHaru Yuuki, HazeKeiko, hanazono yuri, Eysha CherryBlossom, Imung, gitakus, dan ughi.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**AoRizuki.**


	4. Promise

Haruno Sakura kembali terbangun pada pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit pagi.

Tidak ada Sasuke di ranjangnya pagi itu, karena semalam ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah makan malam dari sebuah kafe beef dekat kediaman Uchiha, Sakura langsung mengunci dirinya didalam kamar dan mengaktifkan telepon genggam yang diberikan oleh Naruto kemarin. Mereka harus punya sesuatu normal agar bisa berhubungan, bukan cincin portal seperti yang Tsunade berikan. Tidak mungkin dia berpindah tempat ditengah rapat, misalnya. Jadilah handphone berwarna merah marun itu jatuh ke tangannya.

Kemarin Sakura cukup kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menanyakan tentang seberapa dekat ia dan Naruto dengan nada tegas. Hal yang sangat Sasuke permasalahkan adalah pelukannya pada Naruto didepan restoran itu, juga marga Uzumaki yang disandang Naruto. Lalu lanjut ke pembahasan yang menurut Sakura tidak masuk akal bagi Sasuke untuk mempertanyakannya. Bukan hal yang penting.

Oh, ayolah, kemarin itu dia cuma memberitahu alamat rumah Sasuke untuk menjemputnya pergi ke pasar pagi ini. Sakura tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke dengan mengantarkannya membeli bahan makanan, tapi ia tetap meminta uang untuk belanja.

Jadilah sebuah Aston Martin hitam berhenti didepan rumah Sasuke pukul 6 pagi tadi. Sakura sudah menempelkan sebuah memo di meja makan tentang kepergiannya dengan Naruto. Kemarin sore disela jam kantor, Sakura hanya membeli sarden kaleng untuk Sasuke (walau dia ragu pria itu akan memakannya). Dia sudah membuang sisa makanan yang _expired_ dikulkas Sasuke, jadi pilihan Sasuke hanyalah sarden itu atau makan diluar.

Sakura tidak tahu reaksi kedua Sasuke saat melihat memo segitiga itu. Kertas biru itu berakhir didalam tempat sampah dapur setelah mendapat remasan super awut-awutan dari Sasuke. Nafsu makannya hilang walau penyajian sarden itu sangat menarik, dia kembali tidak sarapan pagi itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sekesal itu hanya karena sebuah memo.

_Kamu boleh makan diluar karena hanya sarden itu yang sempat kubeli._

_Pergi belanja bersama Naruto._

_-Sakura._

**.**

**-SEQUENCE-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, (slight)NaruSaku.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Drama, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Rate changes fo safety. Sorry, no lemon.**

**.**

**Chap 4. Promise**

**.**

_Habataitara modoranai to itte~_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~_

Sepenggal lirik lagu tadi disambung nyanyian cempreng dari Naruto. Sakura tertawa-tawa, ikut menyambung beberapa kata yang dia ingat. Mereka sedang berbicara cukup tenang saat radio mobil memperdengarkan alunan lagu lama yang dulu sangat Naruto sukai. Sisa setengah perjalanan mereka dihiasi suara Naruto yang tersendat-sendat, membuat suasana jadi lebih ceria.

"Kangen dengan lagunya." ujar Naruto mengecilkan volume suara, memperjelas ucapannya.

"Sudah cukup aku mendengar kamu menyanyikan lagu itu tiap harinya, Naruto."

"Itu kan dulu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya diam, mengikuti beberapa lirik dari lagu itu sebelum siaran radio berubah menjadi iklan. Naruto mematikan benda bersuara yang menjadi satu-satunya pembuat ribut didalam mobil. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menenangkan disana, ditambah dengan dinginnya AC yang mengarah langsung pada keduanya.

"Ini mobil Utakata?"

"Uhm-hm."

Sakura membulat mulutnya, "Wow, dia memang selalu hebat. Kapan jumpanya?"

"Kliennya kolega kerja Hinata-_chan_, jumpa kemarin sore setelah rapat."

"Kamu diizinkan ikut rapat?"

"Aku hanya menunggu diluar, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan mengejekku."

"Aku bercanda, teman," Sakura merasa Naruto mencibirnya, "Hinata-_chan_, hm? Apa-apaan juga Sasuke-_teme_ itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu. Terlalu terbiasa santai, lagian Hinata-_chan_ itu formal sekali."

"Ya, dan kamu mendapatkan kebebasan itu sekarang,"

"Haha."

Terkadang Sakura kaget dengan suara Naruto yang bisa berubah berat disaat tertentu. Usia Naruto 24, jadi Sakura pikir wajar saja. Tapi seperti yang Naruto katakan, sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar suara cemprengnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kita sampai."

"Menunggu disini atau ikut denganku?" tawar Sakura, tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa takut berada ditempat ramai yang asing.

"Bilang saja Sakura-_chan_ takut," cibiran kedua, "Ayo parkirkan mobil ini dulu."

Pasar tradisional dipinggir kota ini sudah dipenuhi pembeli saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 06.15. Walau jas Naruto yang tidak sesuai dipakai ke daerah perbelanjaan ini, setidaknya kehadiran sahabatnya membuat beberapa preman menjauhi mereka berdua. Terus terang Sakura merasa aman. Tapi ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang ingin tahu bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke yang mengantarnya? Apa lelaki itu akan mau melakukan tawar-menawar plus rayuan kepada penjual seperti yang dilakukan Naruto? Oh, Sakura mulai berpikir harapannya kejauhan.

Iris klorofil itu membelalak ketika melihat seorang wanita di salah satu kedai ikan bersama gadis remaja lainnya. Sakura menyenggol Naruto, terlalu keras hingga pemuda itu meringis, "Apaan sih?"

"Hinata disini."

"Apa?!" dia ikutan panik saat mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu."

Entah karena hari itu tanggal tiga belas atau memang sedang sial, Hinata memergoki mereka yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dia tidak kaget dengan Naruto, tapi lebih kepada gadis pink yang berada disisinya. Sakura. Pikirannya langsung jatuh pada seorang pemuda raven angkuh.

"_Kenapa asisten Sasuke bersama Naruto?_"

Lalu Naruto mendorong Sakura memasuki toko daging dengan sikap layaknya pria yang menuntun kekasihnya . Lengan berbalut jas hitam itu menggandeng pundak Sakura, mengajaknya masuk dengan tatapan setengah mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Seandainya Hinata tahu seberapa sakitnya dorongan Naruto di pundak Sakura. Luar biasa tidak _gentle_.

"Berhenti mendorongku, bodoh."

Naruto berdesis, "Ikuti sajalah, Hinata-_chan_ melihat kita,"

"Lagian kenapa harus peduli?"

Naruto terpaku sadar. Kenapa dia harus peduli tanggapan Hinata?

"Aku tidak mau dianggap pacarmu." jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, Nar. Kalau bukan sepasang kekasih, Sasuke dan Hinata mau menganggap kedekatan kita itu apa?"

"Mereka bisa berpikir kita sahabat."

"Tidak ada sahabat yang bertemu tiap hari dan rela bolos kerja."

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto rendah, "Aku serius tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Sakura mengecilkan suaranya saat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Ia menarik Naruto keluar dari toko daging, tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang berpapasan dengan mereka ketika Sakura membawa Naruto ke lorong kecil disudut pasar. Lavender gadis itu menyipit.

"Kau tahu tatapan Hinata tadi?!" bentak Naruto, membalas Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Hinata, Naruto."

"Dia melihatku seperti seorang lelaki yang diajak bermesraan dilorong sepi oleh pacarnya! Kau tahu akibat tindakanmu, HAH?!"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Demi Kaguya, Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak pernah ingin Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik seperti tadi!"

"NARUTO!"

Yang diteriaki terlihat mengambil nafas. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, tanda amarahnya yang juga meningkat. Safirnya memelas melihat wajah merah Sakura dan remasannya pada kantung plastik besar yang berisi bahan makanan, ciri Sakura masih menahan agar keadaannya tidak lebih buruk dan ia bisa menjaga mulutnya tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. Dia marah, tapi tak ingin menyulut api emosi Naruto.

"Maaf," lirihan bersalah dari Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku."

"Cobalah untuk mengontrol emosimu."

"Aku merasa aneh," Naruto kembali pada raut lemahnya jika berdua dengan Sakura, "Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti.. perasaan agar Hinata-_chan_ tidak berpikir buruk tentangku, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan yang sudah terjadi. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin Hinata-_chan_ itu lebih rapuh dari yang kelihatannya. Aku merasa memiliki keinginan untuk menjaganya."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mengantarmu pulang? Maksudku, ke rumah kecil kemarin."

Anggukan singkat sebagai balasan. Sakura menariknya keluar lorong, memilih meja kosong di sudut kedai yakiniku yang terletak persis disebelah lorong tadi. Hinata pasti mengatakan hal yang khusus sehingga Naruto bisa berubah, dan pembicaraan mereka mungkin lebih nyaman jika ditambah segelas teh hangat.

"Jadi," Sakura menyesap cairan coklat itu, "Apa yang Hinata katakan padamu?"

Naruto memperrhatikan bayangannya dipermukaan teh, "Dia bilang aku berbohong tentang Uzumaki Karin. Hinata terus mempertanyakan hubunganmu denganku, aku tidak tahu apa masalah Hinata dengan Karin, tapi terdengar sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya bahwa ia berharap kamu tidak mengenal Karin sepertiku. Hinata memang tidak bilang, tapi aku mengerti kewasapadaannya terhadap Sakura-_chan_."

"Padaku? Apa dia menyebutkan alasannya?"

"Warna rambut," Naruto akhirnya ikut menyesap _ocha _itu, "Merah jambu. Lalu marga Haruno dan menanyakan saudaramu. Selama bertugas Sakura-_chan_ selalu berbohong tentang keluarga, jadi aku menjawab sejak SMA kamu tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan siapapun, dan hanya fokus mengejar impian didunia bisnis. Dia berkata seperti akan menerkam Sakura-_chan_. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Hinata berbicara dengan binar ketakutan."

"Ketakutan? Tapi bagusnya aku juga mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke," Naruto terlihat lega, "Pasti ini bermulai dari marga palsumu, 'Uzumaki'."

"Aku mana tahu kalau Hinata punya masalah dengan keluarga Uzumaki, kan lebih mencurigakan lagi tidak punya nama keluarga. Sebelumnya dia juga bilang Karin itu hanya memanfaatkan adiknya, Nagato. Jelas-jelas kepergian Nagato membuat Karin sangat sedih. Aku berkata sesuai dengan pengalamanku 3 tahun bersamannya. Dia wanita baik."

"Kita punya masalah yang sejenis disini," Sakura merapatkan kursinya, "Pertama kali Sasuke bertanya tentang margaku, aku menjawab dengan Akasuna. Konan pernah mengatakan Akasuna Sasori –teman suaminya- tidak mengakui keberadaan adiknya. Karena namanya Aka, jadi kupikir Sasori berambut merah, mungkin saja kan adiknya berambut merah muda? Dan Sasuke langsung diam. Dia malah membuatkanku data palsu dengan nama asliku. Ya sudah, karena menguntungkan kuterima saja."

"Tunggu sebentar. Sasori?" Sakura mengangguk, "Hinata memaki dua nama kemarin, Karin dan Sasori."

Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

"Kebetulan yang hebat."

Naruto menyetujui, "Ya. Ini benar-benar takdir yang ditulis cahaya Kaguya."

"Ugh, jangan diingatkan. Itu membebaniku."

"Sama denganku," Naruto melirik jam di kedai itu, "Kapan kamu masuk kantor?"

"Mm.. setengah delapan?"

"Oke, kita sama lagi. Ayo kembalikan belanjaan ini lalu kuantar kamu ke kantor, sudah jam 7."

"Thanks, Nar."

Jika saja Sakura memperhatikan pelanggan di toko seberang, pasti dia sadar Hinata belum pulang dari tadi.

**.**

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

**.**

"Kantor yang ramai ya."

"Namanya juga perusahaan besar."

Sakura memberi kecupan kecil dipipi Naruto sebelum ia keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Sebuah kecupan bukan hal yang jarang mereka lakukan, tapi juga tidak dalam kategori sering. Itu ucapan terima kasih kepada sahabat, menurut keduanya. Jujur saja Sakura sempat mencintai seseorang dulu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa bisa melakukan hal itu lagi setelah semua yang terjadi antara mereka.

"Kujemput?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Sasuke bisa lebih curiga kalau terus-terusan berdua."

"Terdengar protektif sekali," Naruto terkekeh, "Sudah kukasih handphone tapi gak ada kartu, Sakura-_chan _lucu banget."

"Nanti kubeli."

"Sudah kubelikan," Naruto mengambil sebuah lipatan berplastik dari dasbor, "Telepon aku jika kamu sudah dirumah."

"Iya, iya, sana pergi. Hinata menunggu."

Naruto menutup kaca mobil setelah tersenyum kecut. Sakura mengantongi kartu yang ia pegang, cukup senang dengan nomor cantik yang didapatnya. Dia berbalik, melewati pintu otomatis dan dihadiahi tarikan Houtaru ketika temannya itu melihat Sakura. Ada beberapa sapaan dari pegawai kantor yang tidak sempat dibalas Sakura karena Houtaru langsung mengajaknya naik lift. Dia cukup senang dengan sambutan karyawan kantor yang tidak kaku, ditambah panggilan 'Haruno-_san_' padanya.

"Houtaru, kenapa buru-buru sih?"

Houtaru tersenyum lebar menghadap Sakura. Kebetulan sekali hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalam lift, "Hubunganmu dengan Uchiha-_sama_ –"

"Hou, aku gak punya hubungan dengan Uchiha-_sama_."

"Katakan padaku setelah kamu meliihat ekspresi Uchiha-_sama _melihat adegan ciuman itu."

"Ciuman?" Sakura membeo, "Itu kecupan dipipi, Hou, bukan ciuman."

"Terserah. Aku tepat berada dibelakang Uchiha-_ sama_ tadi, dan yang terlihat sungguh seperti sebuah ciuman. Aaaw, manisnya!"

Sakura memutar iris hijaunya, "Baiklah, terserahmu juga. Dan lagi, Uchiha-_sama_ tidak ada di lantai satu."

"Ralat, tidak ada saat kamu masuk. Dia langsung ke atas setelah itu. Siapa suruh lama-lama bicara dengan kekasih tercinta."

Sakura tidak berusaha menyanggah, mereka memang (pura-pura) pacaran, "Jadi sekarang kita ngapain?"

"Aku disuruh membawamu langsung ke hadapan-"

_Ting!_

"Uchiha-_sama_."

Houtaru menunduk hormat ketika pintu lift terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah bediri 5 meter didepan mereka. Gadis kuning itu mendorong Sakura keluar lalu menutup kembali pintu abu-abu itu dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke di lantai 9.

Disisi kiri dan kanan Sakura adalah lantai yang menghubungkan ke bagian fotokopi, meja-meja kerja, dan bagian lainnya hingga ke sudut. Sementara didepannya adalah pintu kaca sebagai pemisah ruang para asisten dengan lorong panjang lantai 9. Kantor Sasuke juga berada dipintu selanjutnya dari ruang asisten, sehingga memudahkannya jika perlu sesuatu. Sasuke berdiri didalam ruang para asisten, sedangkan pintu kaca tepat diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak melihat satu orangpun di lantai 9 ini. Hal itu membuat tatapan menusuk Sasuke padanya menjadi lebih mengerikan.

Sakura mendorong pintu kaca dengan was-was, ada rasa takut ketika berduaan dengan lelaki yang belum sepenuhnya ia kenali, mana punya list berbahaya lagi. Sakura menyenderkan diri pada kaca dibelakangnya, menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kamu makan diluar? Sardennya masih utuh ketika aku pulang tadi."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tapi kali ini Sasuke bergerak menuju pintu coklat ruangannya, ia lalu membukanya seolah menyuruh Sakura masuk. Bukannya lebih tenang, Sakura semakin takut. Ruang Sasuke kedap suara, dan saat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam ruang itu, terdengar pintu ditutup.

Lalu suara kunci diputar.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar takut, saking takutnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar berbalik dan hanya mematung menghadap meja kerja Sasuke. Kaca besar dibelakang meja itu tertutup gorden, menambah gelap dan dinginnya suasana diantara mereka. Sakura bisa mendengar langkah Sasuke yang tegas dari belakang, tapi tetap kelewat takut untuk berbalik.

Jantungnya seakan melompat saat merasakan deru nafas hangat Sasuke disekitar telinganya, menggelitik lehernya karena helaian rambut pinknya ikut berayun.

"Kamu kenapa, Uchiha?"

_Baritone_ itu terdengar tepat dipendengarannya, "Sasuke. Berhenti memanggilku 'Uchiha'."

"Baiklah," Sakura merinding merasakan jari Sasuke di tengkuknya, "Sasuke, itu geli."

Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke bawah. Dia menyelimuti punggung tangan Sakura, menggerakkan jemarinya pelan, "Jauhi Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tidak bisa," Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke menghirup puncak kepalanya, "Oh –ya ampun, berhentilah melakukan itu."

Jari-jari Sasuke menaiki tangan Sakura, membuat lengan kemeja wanita itu sedikit tertarik. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dipundak Sakura, merapatkan diri dan menjatuhkan keningnya dileher wanita itu, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Di waktu yang lain, Sakura mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya, sehingga Sasuke tidak bertanya apapun lagi mengenai Naruto. Tapi dalam keadaan dipeluk begini.. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Jangan memelukku, Sasuke." bisiknya.

"Biarkan saja."

Mendadak Sakura melepas tautan tangan Sasuke yang mengalunginya, membuat pria itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sakura. Gadis pink itu berbalik, sedikit mendongak menatap _onyx_ hitam diatasnya. Ada kilatan kecewa dalam mata itu yang menggoyangkan keteguhan Sakura. Tapi Sakura juga sadar ia tidak boleh melanjutkan apapun yang ada diantara mereka.

"Kita harus membuat perjanjian."

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian."

"Bukan masalah asisten itu, Sasuke," Sakura mundur selangkah, "Ini perjanjian lainnya."

"Untuk apa aku berjanji lagi padamu?"

"Dengarkan saja," Sakura kembali maju selangkah, menyentuhkan jarinya pada jari lelaki itu, "Kumohon."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau terus menatap iris hijau pudar itu, entah kenapa dia pasti akan melakukan apapun yang diucapkan Sakura. Jadi dia memilih menatap dinding untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Pertama," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Jangan menyinggung soal Naruto lagi."

"Itu tidak adil."

"Sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan mengatakan satu hal pun tentang Shion."

Hanya sedikit sentruman kecil yang dirasakannya ketika nama Shion disebutkan. Rasanya cukup aneh, dulu Sasuke bisa sampai kaget mendengar nama itu, seolah perasaan lama itu bisa hilang dalam dua hari, "Aku masih mendengarkan."

"Kedua."

"Hn."

Sakura mempertemukan dua mata berbeda warna itu. Menatap dalam iris Sasuke yang menyimpan banyak misteri, menjadikan warna hitam pekat itu kesepian.

"Tidak boleh jatuh cinta."

"Apa?"

Sakura mengenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, "Kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada satu sama lain."

"Apa yang membuatmu berhak mengatakan itu?"

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari keheningan Sasuke, karena ia takut dan ragu disaat yang bersamaan. Dia hanya bisa membalas tatapan Sasuke saat jari lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya, kembali memaksanya mengeluarkan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

"Karena," Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Semua ini hanyalah sementara."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perjanjian ini tidak boleh dilanggar. Buktikan kalau kamu tidak akan mencintaiku."

"Sakura," Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang wanita itu, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan," balasnya tegas, "Kamu tidak punya jaminan tidak akan mencintaiku."

"Kau adik Sasori?"

"Ya."

"Maka itu jadi jaminanku."

"Baguslah, karena aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa gadis itu jelaskan. Tiba-tiba saja bibir pria itu sudah memagut miliknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura, mengajak lidah mereka bertemu. Kuku berukir itu melewati siku Sasuke, menjijit menyatukan tangannya di bahu sang Uchiha. Kepalanya terdorong ke belakang saat Sasuke menekan ciuman mereka, menambah frekuensi keluarnya suara decapan.

Kedua jemari Sasuke disepanjang pipinya, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ada perasaan yang mendominasi Sakura untuk membiarkan segalanya terjadi seperti ini, seperti pelukan Sasuke padanya, atau pandangan Sasuke yang menyesakkan rongga dadanya, dan semua perilaku tanpa penjelasan lelaki itu padanya. Sakura beberapa kali menjambak surai jabrik itu, mencoba melupakan batas antara ia dan Sasuke diwaktu yang tersisa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, atau yang salah dengan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kenapa –oh," Sakura mendesah disela ciumannya, "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Karena kamu memulainya."

Ini sangat menyiksa. Ketika Sakura tidak tahu alasan Sasuke menciumnya dua kali tanpa alasan, dan selalu memberikan tatapan dalam padanya, Sakura merasa bukan dia yang salah disini. Hawa panas tubuh mereka bersatu, mengalahkan _air conditioner _ruangan yang mencapai angka 19.

"Aku kembalikan pertanyaanmu," Sasuke tersenggal, memojokkan gadis itu ke meja kerjanya, "Kenapa kamu membuat perjanjian itu?"

Sakura menariknya, mengecup bibir Sasuke sekali yang disambung dengan kecupan lainnya dileher Sakura oleh pria itu. Wajahnya merona, deru nafasnya terus berlomba, "Karena aku berfikir aku tidak akan bertahan."

Gigitan kecil, "Dalam hal apa?"

"Semua yang berhubungan denganmu." dia kembali mendesah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Berhenti menolak," Sakura tersadar dirinya tidak bisa bergerak, "Semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Kenapa kau terus berkata seolah dirimu tidak penting?"

Sasuke terlihat memaksa jawaban Sakura, tidak peduli ciuman mereka belum terlepas. Dia melirik tangan Sakura yang mendadak menyentuh keningnya, hanya sedetik sebelum Sasuke merasa penglihatannya berubah gelap, seakan berat badannya tertarik dan ia limbung ke lantai.

Sakura membungkuk menahan tubuh Sasuke. Ia menyeret Sasuke menuju sofa, menidurkan pria itu disana. Sakura memegang lehernya, tempat Sasuke membentuk bercak kemerahan. Seberkas cahaya keluar dari genggamannya, menghilangkan beberapa _kiss mark_ itu sekaligus. Dia lalu mencium pipi Sasuke, berbisik tepat di telinga pria itu walau dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"_Karena aku menyayangimu."_

Kemudian langkah kaki membawanya keluar dari ruangan Uchiha Sasuke.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Sosok berjubah hitam corak awan itu menegapkan tubuhnya. Dia menutup teropong panjang yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan melepas semacam _headseat_ dari telinganya. Mata tajamnya masih memperhatikan sedikit bagian terbuka dari gorden kaca gedung 10 tingkat di lantai 9 itu. Dari jarak sejauh puluhan meter, dia masih bisa melihat gadis pink yang keluar dari ruangan tadi dan duduk di salah satu meja kerjanya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum hangat yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Rasanya sulit, bukan, Haruno Sakura?"

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ini dia chapter 4! Akhirnya selesai juga. Yah, walau udah lama sih.**

**NaruSaku porsinya cukup banyak di chap ini. Sementara SasuHina dan NaruHina kemungkinan di chap depan.**

**Kenapa aku suka sama adegan kissing SasuSaku ya? O_o Rasanya nyaman aja buatnya, karena ada 'sesuatu' dalam hati Sakura, makanya aku suka. Tapi kepuasan aku di chap ini sangat minim.**

**-So sweet banget cemburunya Sasu:** Dia cmburunya emang diam-diam :D

**-Apa ada orang ketiga dalam hub SasuSaku: **Spoiler nih

**-Kurang ngerti masalah SasuHina dan takdir itu:** Penjelasan di 3 chap mndatang.

**-Keren. Ini SS NH kan?: **Thanks :) Iyaap

**-Jangan SasuHina: **Jujur aku juga kurang suka. Tapi mereka tetap ada hubungan di crita ini.

-**Masukin ke rateM aja: **Siip

**Thanks to: HazeKeiko, hanazono yuri, 2, UchiHaru Yuuki, Uchiha Riri, dan Kazama Sakura**

**.**

**So, Review, please?**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**AoRizuki.**


	5. Curious

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto dalam keseharian seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Ada beberapa kejadian percobaan penculikan terhadap Hinata yang berhasil digagalkan oleh Naruto. Kejadian dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama membuat Hinata percaya pada sosok Naruto. Tapi tidak sepercaya ia kepada Hanabi, adiknya. Tetap ada batas pundi kepercayaannya pada Naruto yang kasat mata, inilah yang juga membuat Hinata tidak menceritakan masa lalunya pada lelaki rubah itu. Tetapi ada saat ketika Naruto sukses mengembalikan dirinya seperti sedia kala.

Cara bicara mereka berdua mengalami banyak perubahan. Dimulai dari memanggil nama kecil dibalik sikap atasan-bawahan mereka, yang artinya Naruto tetap memanggil Hinta dengan sebutan Nona dihadapan umum. Ada nada santai dan selipan candaan dalam percakapan mereka, sehingga Hinata jadi lebih rileks dan nyaman saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Hinata juga tidak cepat bosan seperti dulu (ini pertama kali dikritik Naruto), Hinata juga mempengaruhi selera makan Naruto yang dipenuhi makanan instan, terutama ramen, menjadi lebih sehat dan bergizi. Mereka saling memperbaiki diri, sebenarnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi seperti yang Hinata katakan, ada sisi dari Naruto yang menyimpan segudang rahasia yang membuat Hinata sulit mempercayai sisi lain itu. Naruto tahu tempat tinggalnya, siapa saja teman dekatnya dan orang yang dia beri kepercayaan, serta hubungan dengan pria dimasa lalu Hinata, Naruto juga tahu. Entah karena Hinata terlalu mudah dibaca atau Naruto memang mengetahui bagian itu darinya, Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sulit dicari celahnya padahal pembawaannya ceria, Hinata tidak bisa mengorek informasi penting dari Naruto yang diinginkannya.

Contoh saja alamat rumah. Dari awal kedekatan mereka hingga saling percaya 2 bulan ini, Hinata benar-benar _hopeless_ mengenai rumah Naruto. Kadang ia pulang sendiri, kadang jika Hinata mengantarnya, dia akan meminta Hinata berhenti di distrik C, atau didekat Red Flamingo, atau di blok dekat kantor Uchiha, bahkan kadang dia minta berhenti disebuah sungai. Hinata pernah mengikutinya 11 kali, terhitung sampai saat ini, dan dia selalu kehilangan jejak Naruto dipertengahan jalan. Dan setelah itu akan nada aura mencekam yang memaksa Hinata untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sebagai wanita tentu ia takut.

Hal kecil kedua adalah nomor handphone. Hinata beberapa kali menemukan Naruto yang menelpon atau mengetik pesan diluar pengawasannya. Naruto selalu punya saat yang tepat untuk membuka handphone flip miliknya, padahal sekarang sudah modern, _gadget_ ataupun _touch screen_. Dan 4 kali Hinata mengikuti Naruto pergi ke kediaman Uchiha setelah menghubungi seseorang. Lalu disana dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sayangnya malam ini Naruto membuat kesalahan.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan handphonenya tak terkunci didalam mobil Hinata saat ia turun didekat kediaman Uchiha. Yang pertama kali Hinata cek adalah riwayat panggilan dan kotak pesan. Dia tidak akan kaget jika isinya dari Sakura. Tapi yang Hinata tidak percaya adalah _semuanya_ berasal dari Sakura. Juga pesan janggal yang terakhir ia kirim.

_Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu, Sakura-_chan_. Terjadi sesuatu dengan Kiba di Vermillion._

Waktu itu, Hinata teringat dengan dongeng masa kecilnya. Ada sebuah tempat dimana para malaikat berkumpul yang bertugas menjaga manusia agar bahagia. Tempat bernama _Vermillion Highwind_. Tempat terlarang yang disebut dibumi Segitiga Bermuda.

Lalu saat Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto, salah satu sudut rumah kosong dipenuhi cahaya terang dengan dua benda besar berkilau hebat. Menyakiti matanya melihat sejumput warna pirang diantaranya.

**.**

**.**

**-SEQUENCE-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, (slight) SasuHina, NaruSaku.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, etc.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur kecepatan, typo's, and else.**

**.**

**Chap 5. Curious**

**.**

Seperti pagi lainnya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah setia menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Hinata.

Kalau Hinata tidak menghabiskan hampir seluruh jamnya bersama Naruto, pasti wanita itu tidak akan memperhatikan kantung mata Naruto yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tapi Hinata tidak berusaha membahas hal itu, karena setelah kejadian didekat kompleks Uchiha, semalam suntuk Hinata memaksakan matanya membaca puluhan artikel tentang kehidupan malaikat. Terdengar bodoh memang, mempercayai hal gaib seperti itu.

"Hinata, kamu memakai _make-up_ ketebalan, tuh."

"Benarkah?" Hinata merutuki gayanya yang tidak meyakinkan, "Mungkin merk barunya kurang cocok."

Naruto tidak bertanya yang aneh lagi setelah itu. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata memergoki ekspresi khawatir yang terbentuk beberapa kali di wajah tan itu setiap kali Naruto melamun. Kedekatan mereka membuat Hinata jadi lebih peka terhadap setiap ekspresi Naruto yang lebih sering ditutupi dengan wajah ceria, tapi Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa begitu senang kala Naruto hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Dan dia tidak tahu rasa apa yang tercipta saat Haruno Sakura berduaan dengan Naruto jika bertemu.

Hinata merasa keberadaan Sakura mengganggu mereka.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ siang ini, boleh aku permisi?"

"Tidak," Hinata menjawab sangat cepat, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah, suatu hal, mungkin?"

"Tidak. Kamu tidak perlu memanjakannya setiap saat, Naruto. Dan kamu punya perkerjaan sendiri."

Hinata menyesali keputusannya menyindir Sakura saat itu.

Raut Naruto langsung berubah kaget. Setengah karena jawaban Hinata, setengah lagi karena tidak percaya wanita itu akan menyindir Sakura. Naruto selalu mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia dan Sakura bersahabat, jadi Hinata tidak perlu curiga atas apapun yang mereka lakukan. Karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak ingin Hinata berprasangka buruk padanya. "Sakura-_chan_ bukan gadis manja. Tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu tentangnya."

"Kamu menemuinya setiap hari!" Hinata memekik, "Itu sungguh menggangguku, Naruto."

"Kenapa kamu yang marah?"

"_Kenapa aku marah_?" Hinata membeo terbelalak, "Memangnya apa lagi yang membuatku tidak marah? Aku percaya padamu, Naruto! Aku selalu percaya padamu! Tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku tidak pernah tahu dimana rumahmu, apa alamat _e-mail_mu, berapanomor handphonemu, atau alasanmu menemui Sakura setiap hari dan membicarakan gadis itu seolah aku ini tempat curhat. HAH! Kamu pikir aku mau mendengar semua tentang Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura selama kamu bersamaku? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mau, Naruto!"

Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang ingin Hinata sampaikan.

Safir pudar milik Naruto seperti akan keluar dari lingkaran matanya. Dan itu membuat ketakutan Hinata bertambah. Dia beruntung saat itu Naruto yang mengemudi, pasti konsentrasinya sudah pecah jika dia memegang setir kemudi. Tapi Hinata sungguh tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Hi-Hinata, aku tidak tahu-"

"Cincin itu," Hinata menunjuk nyalang pada cincin perak dijari jempol Naruto, "Milik siapa?"

"Ini memang punyaku."

"Lalu kenapa Sakura punya yang sama persis?" Hinata dapat melihat kegugupan Naruto, "Coba jelaskan padaku kalau kau mampu."

"Kenapa kamu mempermasalahkan cincin ini?"

"Kenapa tidak jelaskan saja?! Tidak ada yang sulit dari menjelaskan kesamaan cincin itu jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura!"

"INI MEMANG ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SAKURA! PUAS?!"

Teriakan tadi menyentakkan Hinata sampai ke tulangnya. Disebelahnya, Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hinata, tersadar akan nada suaranya yang kelewat tinggi pada gadis itu. Ada perasaan shock yang menguasai Hinata, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-berkata dalam sekian detik kedepan.

"Maaf, oke? Aku tidak berniat membentakmu, sungguh. Itu diluar kendaliku, percayalah."

"Aku.." Hinata merasa bibirnya kering, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Aku hanya takut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku takut, tapi bayangan itu selalu membuatku merinding. Aku takut kehilangan seseorang lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," balas Naruto, bohong, tapi ia berharap bisa melakukan itu, "Apa yang kamu bayangkan?"

"Kamu akan pergi jauh seperti Neji-_nii_ ," Hinata terisak, "Kamu berbohong kepadaku dan kamu akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi seperti yang dilakukan Neji-_nii_."

"Dengar, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Neji. Tapi aku tidak berbohong dan tidak akan pergi, oke? Aku berjanji."_ Selama yang aku bisa_.

"Un," Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi pertanyaanku sama, itu cincin siapa?"

"Kami dulu diperusahaan yang sama, jadi ini semacam akses untuk kembali kesana." _Ke Vermillion_.

Hinata ber-oh lega. Semalam ia menemukan sebuah blog yang membahas sedikit tentang malaikat. Gaya penulisannya aneh, seakan dia pernah bertemu dengan malaikat itu dan mencatat kejadian yang pernah terjadi kedalam tulisan. Ada komentar yang mengejek blog itu karena percaya dengan hal-hal dongeng seperti malaikat. Tapi balasannya selalu positif dan ia tetap menulisa banyak cerita tentan malaikat. Dan dua ciri-ciri sosok bersayap itu.

_Ada 2 hal yang mudah dikenali dari seorang malaikat. Ciri normal yang mungkin orang biasa miliki._

_Yang pertama adalah sebuah cincin perak berbandul permata merah kecil, dalam beberapa kejadian khusus, sewarna dengan mata mereka,_

_Yang kedua adalah sepasang bekas luka panjang dipunggung mereka, sangat samar tetapi ketika disentuh terasa lembut._

_Mereka akan berbohong tentang dua hal tadi, tetapi ada satu yang sangat mencolok. Yaitu iris yang pudar, gelap, dan redup._

_Mata itu akan berubah sangat jernih ketika sayap kapas mereka dikembangkan. Dan aku tidak berbohong._

Bekas luka dipunggung, eh?

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

_**.**_

"Seprainya jangan lupa dijepit, Sasuke!"

Persis setelah teriakan melengking tadi, berhembuslah angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan baju-baju di jemuran belakang halaman Uchiha. Seprai coklat muda yang baru saja terletak nyaman di besi jemuran langsung terbang ke arah si raven, menutupi wajahnya dan membentuk jipalakan dari bagian-bagian kepalanya. Terdengar tawa geli dari sisi lain jemuran besar itu.

"Dasar, padahal cuma jemur kain segini aja sudah kewalahan. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada bercanda.

Sasuke menarik seprai tipis itu dari wajahnya dengan kesal, "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih mengajakku? Angin musim gugur itu kencang, Sakura."

"Seingatku kamulah yang bersuka rela membantuku, Suke."

Sadar akan kebenarannya, Sasuke langsung bungkam dan menjepit kain panjang itu dengan asal-asalan. Bibirnya tertekuk, sementara pipi yang kembali berisi itu melorot ke bawah, tanda ia menolak setuju dengan Sakura.

Gadis pink itu tertawa lagi, melempar beberapa pakaian selanjutnya kepada Sasuke.

Perubahan selama 3 bulan antara pria dingin itu dengan sang gadis merah jambu jauh lebih drastis dibanding yang pernah Sasuke bayangkan. Panggilan mereka tetap seperti biasanya, namun nada yang digunakan dalam menyebutkan nama satu sama lain terdengar sangat intim. Begitu seksi dan memikat, menyimpan sebuah perasaan dalam panggilan kecil itu.

Tidak ada yang membahas masalah perjanjian 90 hari lalu sejak janji itu tersepakati. Ada masa canggung selama seminggu pertama yang dirasakan Sasuke jika ia berdekatan dengan Sakura. Ucapan wanita itu akan terus mengiang ketika mereka bersama, lalu lidahnya gatal untuk sekedar memulai percakapan, dan berakhir dengan keheningan total hingga mereka berada didaerah yang cukup ramai. Itu 7 hari yang menyebalkan, apalagi Sakura tinggal seatap dengannya. Tiap malam pasti jangkrik bernyanyi menemani keadaan sunyi makan malam mereka. Dan Sasuke sangat lega Sakura kembali pada dirinya setelah suatu perjalanan kerja khusus untuk mereka.

Segalanya semakin baik setelah itu. Pekerjaan Sakura lebih memuaskan, Sasuke tidak terlalu kaku lagi, topik pembicaraan tidak pernah habis, lalu Sakura meminta agar Sasuke mempekerjakan beberapa pelayan yang mengurus rumah Sasuke dari pagi hingga sore kecuali hari libur kantor. Karena itulah mereka berada disini, di pekarangan belakang untuk menjemur pakaian kotor hari minggu.

"Semalam kemana?"

Sakura melongok dari atas tali jemuran, "Kemana apanya?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tahu semalam kamu keluar."

"Aku pergi ke market. Yah, masalah wanita," Sakura menjaga ekspresinya, "Kupikir kamu sudah tidur."

"Itu baru jam 9, Sakura."

"Oh iya, Sasu," Sakura mengangkat ember besarnya yang kosong, "Nanti siang aku harus bertemu Naruto."

Walau tidak berhadapan, Sakura tahu lelaki itu tidak menyukai permintaannya, "Harus hari ini?"

"Eng.. ya. Ini penting dan mendadak."

"Hinata tetap bekerja dihari libur, si pirang itu pasti bersamanya."

"Kami sudah berjanji," Sakura melewati pintu yang dibukakan Sasuke, "Dia pasti datang."

Mengerti Sakura tidak akan berhenti walau dilarang, Sasuke berdecak, "Baiklah, jam berapa?"

Sakura berubah cerah, "Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pergi naik taksi."

"Aku akan mengantar."

Sakura memberikan ekspresi tidak terima yang ditahan Sasuke, "Kuantar, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Bukan masalah untukku. Aku tetap akan pergi sendiri."

"Sakura," lelaki itu mengambil ember yang masih dipegang gadis itu dan melemparnya sembarang, menatap iris pudar itu lemah, "Menurutlah sekali."

Bukan berarti meragukan, tapi Sasuke tahu betul bahwa gadis ini akan selalu berhasil mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Sasuke menolak percaya untuk mencurigai kelakukan Sakura, tapi ada saat dimana gadis itu benar-benar aneh. Terkesan ajaib.

Sasuke pernah melarang Sakura keluar kamar karena demam musim gugur yang membuat suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Sasuke bahkan memastikan kamar Itachi sudah terkunci dari luar sebelum ia turun membuatkan bubur. Lalu ketika ia kembali ke atas, dengan kunci yang masih berada di tempatnya, Sakura mendadak keluar dari kamar miliknya. Berpakaian tidak rapi dan tubuhnya dingin. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada diluar kamar?

Sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak ingat alasan Sakura saat itu.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan kami Sasuke." balas Sakura yang kukuh pada keinginannya.

"Jadi sebelumnya spesial?"

"Ayolah," dia seperti akan merengek, "Aku harus pergi setengah jam lagi."

Sasuke menarik pipi gadis itu dan menciumnya sekali, "Kita harus bersiap."

Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, lelaki itu segera naik dengan terburu-buru. Rasa manis dibibir Sakura semakin berbeda tiap harinya. Menjadi Lebih manis, lebih lembut, dan lebih membuatnya candu akan gadis itu.

.

Menurut Sasuke, baju yang dipakai Sakura untuk menemui Naruto terlalu bagus.

Dress vintage bercorak merah dengan lilitan chiffon hijau dibagian pinggangnya seperti sebuah pakaian kencan. Ada syal hangat di leher Sakura yang Sasuke minta agar ditambah mantel untuk menutupi dressnya, yang ditolak cepat dengan gadis itu. Sasuke merasa penampilan Sakura saat bertemu Naruto selalu dalam keadaan prima, lalu akan kembali dengan sedikit ketidakrapian dan rambut yang kacau nantinya. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Naruto. Itu mau tidak mau mencipatakan dugaan tak enak dipikirannya, terutama sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dijawab Sakura.

'Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Naruto?'

Pemandangan Naruto yang berdiri disebelah _Tsikuju_ _resto _tidak mengurangi rasa curiganya. Kemeja beraksen merah dan jins biru donker yang dipakainya membuat siapapun akan berpikir Sakura adalah kekasihnya ketika gadis itu berjalan dengan Naruto. Perasaan tidak suka mulai menjalarinya, ditambah senyuman Sakura yang seperti sangat senang dengan eksistensi Naruto diseberang jalan.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mengutipi barangnya dimobil.

Mata indah itu ikut tersenyum, "Hm? Cuma mengunjungi seseorang, kok."

"Lalu kenapa memakai dress kencan? Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan jinsmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Memang tidak. Tapi aku akan bertemu dengan sahabat dekatku yang sangat kusayang. Dia tidak suka aku memakai celana denim begitu."

Sahabat tersayang, hn?

"Trima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu sebelum pintu mobil terbuka. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Sakura, melumatnya beberapa kali lalu menjilat permukaan berlapiskan lip gloss. Mengecap rasa manis disana.

Sakura mengerjap bingung. Dia langsung keluar setelah Sasuke kembali bersiap di depan kemudi. Naruto terlihat menyeringai ke arah Sakura, mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sakura memamerkan giginya, seperti ikut tertawa. Tanpa tahu akibatnya pada Sasuke, dia mengecup pipi tan Naruto. Lalu mereka pergi ke jalan berlawanan, saling bergandengan hingga Sasuke memukul setirnya.

"Kita lihat tujuan kalian."

Tepat saat itu seorang wanita bersyal biru dengan kacamata hitam lewat disisi jalan mobil Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke didalam mobil. Dia dengan heels-nya dan sweater tebal yang menyamarkan identitasnya terus melangkah cepat, seperti diburu akan sesuatu. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, meneriakkan nama wanita dalam sekali sebut.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik. Iris lavendernya membulat kaget melihat Sasuke. Gerakan tangan pria itu yang memanggilnya membawa dia mendekat, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa permisi, Hinata duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah Sasuke.

"Cepat jalan."

"Apa-apaan kacamata itu?"

"Sasuke, jalan dulu."

"Mengikuti mereka?"

"Jadi apalagi?" Hinata memutar kunci mobil Sasuke, "Kenapa kamu bisa disini kalau bukan dengan alasan yang sama dengaku?"

"Menguntit mereka? Oh, sial, tentu tidak," Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya daripada terus ditekan oleh Hinata, "Aku mengantar Sakura."

"_Kau mengantarnya_?" Hinata melotot, "Kamu membiarkan mereka bersama?"

"Dia bilang itu penting. Apa yang salah?"

"Ya, _tidak ada yang salah dengan itu_. ITU JELAS SALAH, SUKE!" Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya, membuat Hinata semakin berang, "Setiap hari mereka bertemu dan kembali dalam keadaan berantakan, lalu hari ini mereka akan pergi lagi, melakukan hal tak jelas lagi, dan kau bahkan tidak punya jawaban atas apa yang mereka perbuat!"

Sasuke memperlambat mobilnya ketika dua orang tadi berbelok, "Aku sudah bertanya, Hinata. Berpuluh kali. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menjawab."

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Kita tidak sama," Sasuke meliriknya, "Aku tidak menguntit mereka demi sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terjawab."

Hinata balas meliriknya sinis, "Terdengar tidak bisa diharapkan sekali."

"Kukembalikan ucapanmu."

"Oh, aku bisa diharapkan," Hinata tersenyum, girang, "Aku memang mengikuti Naruto, beberapa kali. Dan aku tahu frekuensi pertemuan asistenmu dengan _bodyguard_ku diatas normal. Apa kau sadar Sakura keluar pada malam hari untuk bertemu Naruto didepan rumah? Atau di halaman kosong dekat kompleks? Kupikir tidak." Hinata terus berbicara walau raut Sasuke berubah, "Dan kemarin malam aku melihat hal yang luar biasa aneh. Aku berani jamin atas semua informasiku, Naruto dan Sakura melakukan sesuatu dirumah kosong ujung kompleks. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi mungkin itu penyebab aku selalu kehilangan jejak Naruto ditengah penyelidikanku."

"Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kami selesai makan malam," Sasuke membantah, "Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin bisa."

"Kau punya bukti? Apa kau berani mengatakan itu seyakin aku mengucapkan semuanya?"

Pertanyaan Hinata yang memojokkan Sasuke membuat pria itu terdiam. Satpamnya Izumo dan Kotetsu berjaga didepan pagar rumahnya setiap malam, bagaimana Sakura bahkan bisa luput dari penglihatan mereka kalau memang gadis itu keluar? Hanya pagarlah satu-satunya jalan masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Turunkan kecepatan," mendadak Hinata berbisik, mata lavender besarnya mengawasi dari kaca mobil, "Mereka bertemu seseorang."

Walau tak suka diperintah, Sasuke tetap menurut. Dia ikut mendekatkan diri ke arah Hinata, "Sakura memang berkata akan mengunjungi sahabatnya."

"Mengunjungi itu berbeda arti dengan bertemu di gang sempit begini. Dan jangan terlalu percaya alasan yang ia berikan."

"Tapi kau percaya Naruto," Sasuke berujar cuek, "Kalau tidak, atas dasar apa kamu melakukan ini?"

Seperti disetrum, Hinata memutar kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke yang persis dibelakang telinganya tidak bisa menghindari hidung mereka yang bersentuhan. Tapi tatapan Hinata yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama mereka saling mengenal, membuatnya urung untuk menjauhkan wajahnya agar setidaknya kening mereka tidak ikut menempel. Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Hinata yang berat, lalu pandangan matanya yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan sosok gadis 12 tahun silam.

"Sasuke," fokus mata Hinata intens, "Kita ini.. sama,kan?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar, "Padahal baru 3 bulan. Tapi aku tidak merasa ada yang salah sedikitpun."

"Ini semua salah," iris hitam itu terpejam sejenak, "Tapi tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mempercayainya, bukan?"

"Aku takut."

"Selalu ada kesempatan kedua, Hinata."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya. Lalu kedua tangannya melewati pundak Sasuke, segara mengalungkan lengannya dibelakang leher pria itu, merapatkan dirinya dengan jemari yang menekan bahu Sasuke, memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher lelaki itu. Menghirup dalam aroma tubuh yang menenangkan, suatu bau yang lama ia lupakan.

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata merasa Sasuke tertawa, "Dan ma-maafkan aku."

"Sampai kesendat begitu." Gumpalan pipi Sasuke terangkat.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Cemberut, "Ka-kamu menyebalkan."

Sasuke mencium kening gadis itu sekilas, "Apa kamu berniat merayuku demi menghilangkan jejak dua target kita?"

"Hei, bukan begitu!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, kembali mengawasi jalan becek digang tadi, "Lagipula mereka masih ada disana."

Bagaikan instruksi, Naruto dan Sakura –dan seorang lelaki jangkung lain- berjalan lebih masuk kedalam gang itu. Hinata dengan terburu-buru memakai seluruh peralatan menyamarnya, kelihatan sangat tidak ingin usaha mereka gagal karena kehilangan Naruto lagi. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu Camaro itu jika Sasuke tidak menarik sikunya, memaksa Hinata mendelik pada pemilik mobil.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke."

"Jangan dikejar."

"Dengar," Hinata berbisik, "Biarkan aku pergi, atau semua yang kulakukan akan sia-sia."

"Mereka tidak akan disana ketika kau sampai. Secepat apapun."

"Aku tahu!" Hinata berteriak, menumpahkan kesabarannya, "Aku tahu itu lebih dari kamu! Aku tahu mereka melakukan sesuatu diluar batas kewajaran seorang manusia!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata tertawa. Tawa tertahan seperti gila dengan mata yang berbinar sangat cerah, "Kutanyakan satu hal padamu."

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya malaikat?"

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N :**

**YEAH! Akhirnya chap ini bersambung dengan gajenya!**

**Disini Hinata aku buat mulai curiga, karena menurutku cewek itu biasanya lebih peka dan kadang mempermasalahkan hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan orang didekatnya (eh, bener ga?). Di chap ini juga adegan SasuHina lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya, tapi enggak jamin untuk kedepannya o_O.**

**Orang yang mereka temui itu mudah banget kok, so gak usah dibahas dulu. Terus terang aku suka buat SasuSaku jemur kain disini, rasanya lucu aja bayangin Sasuke jemur kain secara dia orang kaya (eleh). Untuk balasan review :**

**So sweet banget Sasu jealousnya: **Iya, bener XD

**Kata 'kamu' diganti jadi 'kau aja':** Percaya atau enggak, aku nunggu review ini lho.

**Sampe chap brpa? Konfliknya belum kelihatan, nih:** Sekitar chap 10. Konflik gak terlalu banyak kok.

**Emosinya brkecamuk banget di chap ini: **Makasih sudah dapat feelnya ;)

**Update kilat: **Siip, ini Up.

**Aku suka fic begini:** Terima kasih :D

**Siapa yg ngintip tuh diatas gedung?: **Si kunci cerita.

**BTW, AKHIRNYA SASUSAKU JADI CANOOOON! Uooh, saya seneng banget lho. Ide jadi macet gara" kesenengan #yaelah.**

**So, Review please?**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**AoRizuki.**


	6. Feeling

Semasa 25 tahun hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya dongeng ataupun mitos.

Sejak kecil keluarganya selalu menanamkan pemahanan agar ia hanya percaya pada sesuatu yang memang terbukti kebenaran dan keberadaannya dalam teori. Berpikir penuh logika dan sesuai fakta. Ketika masih kanak-kanak, Sasuke pernah suka dengan dongeng yang bertemakan sihir. Dia _tahu_ tentang sihir, tapi tidak sekalipun _percaya_ dengan hal ajaib itu. Kata '_tahu_' dan '_percaya_' memiliki definisi yang berbeda.

Jadi ketika Hyuuga Hinata bertanya perihal keyakinannya pada makhluk dalam buku dongeng tersebut dengan tatapan tak waras dan senyuman gila, Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Hinata setelah wanita lavender itu bersikeras memasuki gang sempit tadi -mengikuti Naruto yang hilang dipersimpangan jalan. Sasuke membawa mobilnya melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dengan pikiran yang campur aduk menuju perpustakaan daerah. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan harga dirinya karena berada di rak buku cerita anak, dia mengumpulkan lebih dari 7 buku yang berhubungan dengan malaikat dan membacanya habis disana, merasa heran dengan dirinya yang seperti pemercaya takhayul. Dia hanya membaca sekilas, karena dia tahu walau membaca semuanya, isi buku-buku itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hingga sebuah buku dengan gambar wanita bersayap mencium seorang lelaki menyita perhatiannya. Serta-merta Sasuke langsung membaca artikel dibawahnya

_(Tanpa sumber yang pasti) Entah kisah ini berasa darimana, ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia adalah larangan keras bagi ras malaikat. Beberapa mengatakan itu adalah kutukan, sebagian menentangnya karena jika memang begitu, mengapa malaikat berbaur dengan miliaran penduduk bumi dan bersedia menolong kita? Legenda juga mengatakan kehadiran melaikat selalu membawa sisi positif walau kita tidak tahu bagaimana rupa mereka._

_Sebuah website memuat tentang kehidupan para malaikat. Singkatnya, perasaan lebih pada manusia akan membawa keabadian pada makhluk bersayap itu. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih tentang hukuman yang akan didapatkan kedua belah pihak, walau akan lebih mengarah pada malaikat itu sendiri. Nah, jika ada seseorang asing tanpa identitas yang jelas memasuki kehidupanmu, bersiaplah, siapa tahu dia malaikat yang bertugas menjagamu. Well, who knows?_

Debaman keras dari buku biru tak bersalah sedikit banyak membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu memilih kembali pada mobilnya. Dan disana –Sasuke tidak tahu ia harus merasa beruntung atau mengeluh- dia menemukan handphone Sakura terselip dibawah kolong bangku penumpang. Pesan terakhir dengan dua nama tak dikenalnya membawa Sasuke ke kantor pribadinya. Menggunakan aksesnya memeriksa nama penduduk Negara Api.

_Ketemuan di Tsikuju resto saja, baru ngumpul bareng Utakata didekat portal buatannya. Kiba itu ceroboh banget, sih._

Dan hasilnya, tidak ada nama Utakata di Konoha.

Juga nama Kiba di Negara Hi.

**.**

**.**

**-SEQUENCE-**

**Desclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, H/C,**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**Chap 6. Feeling**

**.**

Sasuke memang mengatakan Hinata tidak akan bisa mencapai Naruto saat gadis itu mengejarnya.

Tapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya benar. Hinata berhasil menemukan jejak kapas hitam didalam ruang yang pintunya terbuka.

Ada rasa shock yang menyergap ketika Hinata menyadari semua dugaannya tepat. Tapi yang ditakutkannya bukanlah kenyataan bahwa malaikat itu ada, namun kemungkinan besar jika Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kapas yang diremas Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa ia uraikan. Begitu kuat dan lembut disaat bersamaan. Dilema datang menghampiri Hinata setelahnya.

Haruskah ia berpura-pura tidak tahu? Atau mengakui segalanya pada Naruto?

Kalau memilih berbohong pada pria rubah itu, kenapa Hinata malah memacu mobilnya ke pantai tempat pertama ia menilai Naruto?

.

Malam itu dingin sekali. Saking dinginnya, embun-embun dengan cepat memenuhi kaca jendela hitam Audi milik Hinata.

Jam digital menampilkan sederet angka yang menunjukkan pukul 21.34 ketika Hinata akhirnya sampai di pantai Miuzuki. Itu bukan rekor keluar malamnya, tapi sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Hinata mengunjungi tempat sepi diwaktu selarut ini. Nyaris 8 jam berlalu sejak siang tadi Naruto pergi entah kemana. Dan selama itu pula, Naruto tidak mengirimkan kabar apapun padanya. Hinata berani jamin Sasuke sedang uring-uringan sekarang.

Langkah Hinata berubah berat ketika butiran pasir menenggelamkan bagian belakang _heels-_nya hingga Hinata memilih bertelanjang kaki. Angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan topi besar Hinata ke suatu tempat disana. Deburan ombak terdengar jauh, memecah karang seolah menyanyikan melodi indah dari setiap gulungan air yang semakin besar. Pemandangan dari kegelapan tak berujung diluasnya laut memancarkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang menggoda. Sinar matahari digantikan oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang malam yang menciptakan refleksi indah dipermukaan laut yang gelap dan bening. Menyuguhkan karya alam sejauh Hinata memandang.

Ada sensasi geli yang dirasakan Hinata saat kulit kakinya memijaki pasir putih dingin sepanjang langkahnya ke bibir pantai. Ujung mantel Hinata bergoyang, sementara _legging_ coklatnya tidak membantu menghangatkan. Helai-helai indigonya tertiup berantakan, riasannya hilang dan tengkuknya merinding.

Dan Hinata merasa sangat lega ketika menemukan sosok pirang duduk terlentang dengan kaki yang basah oleh air.

Hinata tahu Naruto menyadari kehadirannya. Maka dari itu ia langsung memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin disebelah pria itu. Dekat sekali, hingga Hinata bisa merasakan jari Naruto yang menyangga tubuhnya. Hinata menekan telapak kanannya diatas punggung tangan Naruto, berbagi sedikit kehangatan dari jari-jari besar itu.

**Zrassssh!**

Ombak kecil yang datang menarik pasir disekitar kaki Hinata –dan Naruto. Rasa dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang, menyelipkan rasa segar diantaranya. Hinata menghirup bau laut yang menenangkan, seperti campuran daun disemak-semak dan pasir yang menyatu dengan air. Hinata mendesah nyaman.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu suka laut."

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Hinata." Naruto menjawab rendah, suara yang seksi ditelinga Hinata.

"Tentu tidak. 3 bulan adalah waktu yang termasuk lama untuk mengenalmu."

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tetap memandang kejauhan, "_Yeah_, cukup lama sebelum semua selesai."

Hinata merasa hatinya tercubit, "Kamu sungguh menganggap semua ini sebagai kewajiban?"

"_Semua ini_ itu apa?"

"Yang terjadi pada kita."

"Memang apa saja yang terjadi pada kita?"

"Makan pizza, merobek berkas tak penting, mengganggu peliharaan Pak Dosu Kinuta," jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto terkekeh, "Menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Hanya 12 jam setiap harinya."

"Kalau lembur jadi 17 jam."

"Oke, 15 jam setiap harinya," Naruto mengambil jalan tengah, "Lalu kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam. Iris lavendernya masih memandang lurus hamparan laut didepannya sebelum mendongak keatas menatap ribuan bintang diangkasa, "Apa alasanmu bersamaku 3 bulan ini… memang hanya karena tugas?"

"Tugas dari atasan? Tidak, aku sudah lepas dari perintah sebagai _bodyguard_-"

"Bukan itu," Hinata tercekat, "Bukan itu, Naruto."

"Oh," pria itu menoleh lambat, memperhatikan bentuk wajah gadis itu dari sisi kanannya, "Lalu apa?"

"…"

"Katakan saja. Kalau jawabannya benar, akan kuberitahu hal yang kau inginkan."

"Aku.. tidak mau."

"Ucapkan jika kau berani."

"Aku tidak berani," Hinata menurunkan kepalanya, "Aku terlalu takut."

"Hei, sebentar," Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pipi kanan gadis itu, lalu perlahan membuat Hinata bertatapan dengannya, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Awalnya Naruto kira Hinata akan kembali bertanya. Masalah keberadaannya sebagai penjaga abal atau apapun. Tapi tautan jari mereka oleh Hinata mengilangkan segala perkiraan yang Naruto persiapkan.

"Aku tahu siapa kamu. Aku tahu kenapa kamu bisa ada disini, atau kenapa kamu mau menghiburku selama ini, atau tentang Haruno Sakura. Aku tahu semuanya. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaanku jika kamu pergi. Aku tidak berharap kamu akan mengerti, Naruto, tapi setidaknya pikirkan semua janji palsu yang kamu berikan. Aku tidak pernah sekuat yang kamu bayangkan! "

"Aku tidak memberikan janji palsu kepadamu!" Teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Hinata. Apa hak pria ini untuk marah? "Memangnya kau pikir mudah untuk melalui semua ini setelah Karin mengisi hidupku 3 tahu lamanya? Aku tidak pernah meminta bertemu seorang gadis kesepian lagi karena aku tahu pertahananku akan hancur! Tapi kamu, Hyuuga Hinata, memberi perhatian dan harapan yang tidak pernah aku inginkan! Aku menolak, aku menolak membalas itu, tapi hati dan logikaku tidak sejalan. Kau pikir itu salah siapa?! Masalahku disini lebih berat!"

"BIARKAN SAJA! Apa susahnya membiarkan perasaanmu berkembang?! Kamu lebih dari memberi pengharapan," suara Hinata melemah, "Kamu memberi kenyataan."

Dan reaksi Naruto adalah berdiri dan berbalik menjauhi bibir pantai. Meninggalkan Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"AKU BUKAN UZUMAKI!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauh, "AKU MENYAYANGIMU!"

**Tap**

"Jangan katakan itu!" Naruto histeris, "Demi Tuhan, jangan katakan itu, Hinata!"

"Apa yang salah? Aku menyayangimu! Aku tidak peduli kau ini malaikat yang hanya menjagaku! Semua sudah terjadi!"

"Behenti, Hinata! Kumohon, berhenti! Jangan ucapkan apapun lagi!"

Mendadak tuli, lengkingan suara Hinata keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"**Aku mencintaimu!"**

Kilat cahaya didepannya membungkam Hinata.

Sepasang benda besar tumbuh dari dalam cahaya biru-kuning tadi. Kapas-kapas hitam beterbangan, sebagian mengapung diatas air laut dan sisanya bertaburan di tanah. Angin yang kencang bertambah ribut. Jubah putih dengan jilatan warna orange melayang indah, muncul setelah tiupan angin menggoyangkannya. Kapas-kapas hitam itu membesar dan mengembang ke atas dengan lengkungan sempurna dimata Hinata. Kaki telanjang itu tidak memijak tanah. Dan sosok Naruto yang memejamkan matanya terlihat menakjubkan. Ketika ia membuka kedua kelopaknya, iris _sapphire_ yang –sangat- jernih bertemu dengan pucatnya mutiara _amethyst_.

Hinata hanya berusaha agar bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya tahu," Naruto terbang mendekati gadis itu, "Dan sekarang semua terlambat."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Pria itu membelai kedua pipi putih Hinata lembut, menyusuri jarinya sepanjang permukaan bibir milik sang Hyuuga.

"_Malaikat dan manusia tidak boleh jatuh cinta._"

Lalu Naruto menciumnya.

**.**

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak 3 bulan ini, kediaman Uchiha sudah jarang dalam keadaan sepi. Apalagi malam hari.

Biasanya dihari libur, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menonton film action atau kadang horor dengan _popcorn_ dan makanan ringan yang menemani. Minggu lalu mereka membuat _pie_ apel setengah jadi karena kekurangan bahan, namun masih dalam kategori layak. Kegiatan malam selalu berakhir diatas jam 10, kecuali salah satu diantara mereka punya jadwal lain sehingga lampu rumah dimatikan lebih cepat.

Tapi sekarang, ketika Sakura pulang dari _jalan-jalannya_ bersama Naruto dan Utakata, kawasan rumah Uchiha gelap total. Pencahayaannya hanya berasal dari pos satpam dan lampu dekat pohon mahoni yang baru saja dinyalakan Kotetsu. Sakura bingung, apa Sasuke sudah tidur jam 8 begini? Karena walaupun pergi, teras rumah Sasuke selalu terang.

Ada rasa khawatir saat Sakura membayangkan Sasuke belum makan malam. Handphone-nya tinggal entah dimana –mungkin di mobil Sasuke atau di kamarnya, yang jelas Sakura tidak mau Sasuke menemukan benda itu. Dia mulai terbiasa mengecek jadwal makan pria itu dan hari ini ia tidak melakukannya. Tidak ingat dan juga hp-nya tinggal.

Lagipula menelpon dari Vermillion Higwind adalah hal yang _impossible_.

Izumo segera membukakan gerbang untuk Sakura begitu wanita pink itu memanggilnya. Kegelapan yang pekat disudut-sudut rumah Sasuke sempat membuat Sakura mengelus tengkuknya. Setiap ketukan yang ia buat bergema dihalaman luas rumah Sasuke. Sakura baru saja merogoh tas tangannya saat ia sadar pintu depan tidak terkunci. Kerutan dikening lebarnya semakin dalam. Walau ada Izumo dan Kotetsu, bukankah rumah tanpa penjagaan seperti ini sangat mengundang pencuri?

_Cklek._

Sakura merinding melihat bagian rumah Sasuke yang perabotannya disinari cahaya rembulan. Karena hanya sebagian kecil yang masuk dalam cakupan cahaya itu, bagian lainnya jadi terkesan mistis. Dari terangnya bulan sekarang, Sakura memprediksi besok atau lusa akan terjadi purnama. Mungkin dia harus menyusun kegiatan keluar rumah besok malam.

Setelah memastikan pintu depan terkunci, Sakura langsung menuju dapur. Dia cukup lega karena ada sisa kopi dan piring kotor dibak cuci, setidaknya ia tidak perlu membangunkan Sasuke lagi untuk makan malam.

"Hei."

Setengah terlonjak, Sakura menggerutu dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke yang terduduk di sofa cokelat kesayangannya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas, tapi kaki dan tangannya tampak samar oleh sinar sang malam.

"Kamu mengangetkanku," Sakura melepas syal-nya, "Kupikir sudah tidur."

"Belum terlalu malam."

"Ini terlalu gelap, kenapa lampunya dimatikan semua? Kalau belum tidur, lebih baik nyalakan lampu depan."

"Aku menunggumu."

"Eh–apa?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa itu. Matanya sedikit bersinar, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan kaos hitam serta celana katun yang Sasuke pakai semuanya berwarna hitam. Sangat mengesankan sosok Sasuke yang misterius. Pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura, dan berhenti tepat saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 30 cm saja. Sakura sedikit mendongak mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Sakura mundur selangkah, "Kami berhenti dibeberapa tempat sebelum bernar-benar pulang."

"Membiarkanku sendirian dihari libur?"

"Oke, aku minta maaf untuk yang itu."

Sasuke memberi tatapan lemah, "Kemana kamu pergi?"

"Mengunjungi teman. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali, Sasuke."

"Kalau aku tanya," Sasuke maju selangkah, "Dimana persisnya rumah temanmu itu?"

"Itu bukan hal penting untukmu." Karena jarak diantara mereka kurang dari 1 keramik, Sakura terpaksa mundur lagi selangkah.

"Aku ganti pertanyaanku," Sasuke semakin giat mempersempit jarak, "Kenapa kamu merahasiakannya?"

"Merahasiakan apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan kamu berbohong."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang dipermasalahkan?"

"Karena sikapmu mengangguku."

**Duk.**

Punggung Sakura beradu dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Gadis itu meringis, meyadari posisinya yang terhimpit.

"Sasuke," Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, "Ini tidak adil."

Yang dipanggil menempelkan bibirnya dipuncak kepala Sakura, membuat wanita pink itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Apanya?"

Sakura mendongak, lalu mendorong dada Sasuke dan menatapnya kesal, "Kamu selalu bertanya tentang Naruto, atau darimana aku berasal, atau masa laluku, orangtuaku, teman-temanku, bahkan memaksaku untuk menjawabnya. Kamu tahu yang namanya _privacy_? Setidaknya hormati masalah pribadiku. Memangnya kamu akan memberitahuku jika aku bertanya tentang Itachi?"

"Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas Itachi."

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke. Perjanjiannya adalah tidak membahas Shion."

"Bagaimana jika aku bertanya soal Sasori? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya!"

"Baiklah." raut Sasuke berbahaya.

"Itachi adalah seorang jenius," Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura, menyelimutinya, "Sebelum Ayah kecelakaan 12 tahun yang lalu –saat itu umurku masih 13 tahun, sementara dia sudah mencapai 17 tahun -Ayah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pintu kerja Ayah terkunci dan Itachi keluar dengan ekspresi terbebani, dia bahkan mengurung diri 3 hari didalam kamar. Tidak makan bersama, tersenyum, atau bercanda. Ini terkesan konyol, tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaannya."

Ada jeda ketika Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan bertahan diposisi itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Ayah kecelakaan adalah hal terberat bagi Ibu. Hak waris jatuh pada Itachi, sementara Ibu mengurus masalah perusahaan dari dalam. Aku terpuruk, Ibu jadi kalap, dan Itachi marah. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa. Umurku 18 tahun ketika Ibu meninggal, saat itu aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sebelumnya Ibu dipanggil ke sekolahku, aku membuat masalah. Tawuran, merokok, judi. Sebenarnya itu caraku untuk keluar dari tekanan yang diberikan petinggi Uchiha."

Sasuke mengalungkan pinggang Sakura, bermain didaerah itu, "Dan Itachi, yang usianya 22 tahun saat itu, jadi semakin sering pulang malam bahkan pernah tidak ada dirumah selama satu minggu. Perusahaan berjalan lancar ditangannya. Aku mengejar ketertinggalanku dengan kuliah yang baik, mendapat posisi tertinggi, IP nyaris sempurna. Kami bertahan 3 tahun hidup seperti itu. Tapi kemudian dia pindah ke apartemen, tinggal bersama seorang gadis, dan aku menemukan surat-surat rahasia dari sebuah kelompok mafia."

Sasuke terdiam. Hanya sebentar untuk mengangkat Sakura duduk di atas meja dapur, menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Ada perasaan pahit yang memancar dari tatapan Sasuke saat mereka berpandangan. Sakura menggoyangkan kakinya, kembali memilih membuang wajahnya.

"_Akatsuki_," bisik Sasuke, tepat ditelinga gadis itu, "4 tahun yang lalu, tanpa tercium oleh orang luar, keadaan tidak bertambah baik dengan terlibatnya Hyuuga Neji dalam perekrutan anggota baru. Neji tidak berniat melakukan itu. Tapi dengan pengaruh dari Uzumaki Karin yang saat itu kekasih _tercintanya_ dan penawaran adiknya –Nagato- semua menjadi mungkin. Baik Uchiha dan Hyuuga, perusahaan kami tidak stabil. Karin dan Yahiko Pein adalah biangnya. Karin untuk Hyuuga, dan Pein untuk Itachi. Oh, tambahkan nama Uchiha Obito. Dia pengkhianat yang tak pantas menyandang marga Uchiha. Si brengsek itu terang-terangan datang untuk mengajak Itachi didepanku. Dan kau tahu siapa yang bersamanya?"

Dibalas gelengan, Sasuke menjawab sinis, "Akasuna Sasori. Dan Hoshigaki Kisame. Sasori hanya memberi pengaruh negatif, dia cukup berkicau dan mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, semacam sugesti. Sementara Kisame, heh, dia mengikuti kemanapun Itachi pergi. Mengundang Itachi ke pesta seks, menawarinya ganja, berusaha membawa kakakku ke jalan yang sangat menyimpang dari kehidupan keluarga kami. Kisame melakukan kesalahan fatal, dia membuatku geram dan memaksaku menggunakan jalan pintas."

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Cicit Sakura, mulai mengerti.

"Mungkin aku akan bernasib sama jika tidak melakukannya," Sasuke menarik tali chiffon dipinggang Sakura, "Dan aku tidak merasakan yang namanya penyesalan."

"**Membunuh Kisame itu menyenangkan."**

Ekspresi Sakura tak terca, "Lalu? Apa itu menghentikan segalanya?"

"Aku hanya menghambat, dan tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan masalah. Karena segalanya sudah terlambat," pelan-pelan, Sasuke menurunkan resletik _vintage dress_ dibalik punggung Sakura, "Neji adalah bajingan beruntung. Dia terselamatkan dari sisi gelap dan sampai sekarang dikirimkan ke Denmark. Karin sendiri menata hidupnya kembali dan bahkan menikah. Ini yang namanya tidak adil, Sakura. Dua orang yang mengganggu kehidupan Uchiha masih bisa bebas dan bersenang-senang sedangkan Itachi bergabung dengan komplotan mafia itu karena mereka berdua. 3 tahun yang lalu adalah awal dunia sendiriku."

_Sraak!_

"Sasuke!"

"Diam."

Tangan-tangan yang lebih ramping dari sang pria raven memberontak dilepaskan. Sakura merasa takut, sentuhan jari Sasuke dikulit punggungnya membawa sentruman rasa dinging. Kakinya menendang asal, tapi tak sedikitpun menghentikan penjelajahan jari lelaki itu didaerah belakangnya. Sakura mulai merasa gemetaran.

Ini tidak baik. Bekas lukanya bisa ketahuan.

Seringai Sasuke semakin nakal.

"Takut?" gumamnya.

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

Tangan kanan Sasuke berpindah ke pahanya, membuat kaki Sakura mendadak lemas, "Aku tidak takut padamu."_  
><em>

"Tidak?"

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, persis disamping pinggul Sakura. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, lalu mendekat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura. Ada harum cherry disana, tapi sisanya seperti kegelapan bumi.

Sakura menghela nafas dua kali. Ini jelas salah. Dan dilarang. Sakura tidak berani menjamin dirinya akan bertahan sebentar lagi.

"Kau harus pergi," desahan kecil terdengar, "Kau sungguh harus pergi."

"Ke sini?" bibir Sasuke menempel di pundaknya, "Atau ke sini?" sekarang berada di lehernya.

Rasanya menggelitik. Sensasi yang menghambat proses otak Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

Tangan Sasuke memegang pinggulnya, "Aku bisa mengatasi itu."

Mendadak secercah cahaya memancar dari cincin Sakura. Jantung Sakura berpacu, kenapa harus ada 'panggilan' disaat Sasuke berada tepat didepannya?

Sakura menutupi jarinya, menjauhkan kedua tangan Sasuke ditubuhnya, "Kau harus pergi." Ucap Sakura, "Sekarang."

"Ini selesai sedikit lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf padamu."

**Tuk**_**.**_

Jari lentik itu menekan pelipis kanan Sasuke, memancarkan sinar hijau yang berpendar redup. Sakura membiarkan lelaki itu terjatuh dibawahnya. Dia menutup resletingnya dan kembali menarik Sasuke menuju sofa. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya ke pinggiran tangga, bernafas pendek-pendek.

_Hampir saja_.

_**.**_

_**#_OoOoOoOoO_#**_

**.**

Kantor masih libur keesokan harinya saat Sakura berjalan-jalan di kawasan pertokoan disudut kota. Siang itu Sasuke masih tertidur, jadi sebelum pria itu bangun, Sakura langsung melarikan dirinya untuk tidak berada dirumah Uchiha sepanjang hari. Mungkin dia akan pulang malam nanti.

Para pejalan kaki bertambah seiring naiknya matahari. Sakura melewati etalase toko sepatu yang menarik perhatian, kemudian berpapasan dengan orang asing saat berjalan dilorong antara toko itu dan café kecil. Sakura tidak mengenal lelaki berjubah yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki itu.

Dia menahan lengan Sakura saat mereka tepat bersebelahan.

"Tuan, tolong lepaskan." Pinta Sakura sopan. Ini jalan sepi, dia takut juga jika terjadi sesuatu.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Dia menarik tudungnya kebelakang dan menatap Sakura yang lebih pedek darinya dengan pandangan datar. Anehnya ada senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa sedikit berbicara, Haruno Sakura?"

_Onyx dan_ _emerald_.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi,"

.

.

"**Senang bertemu dengan seorang malaikat –lagi."**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :**

**Chapter 6 selesai! Ini mulai Ao tunjukkan cerita masa lalunya.**

**Ada yang merasa janggal dengan penjelasan Sasu? Atau banyak yang mengira kunci cerita ditangan Sasu? Chap depan dibahas total nih.**** Ringkasnya cerita Sasuke :**

**Sasuke 13, Itachi 17 : Fugaku mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Itachi; Fugaku kecelakaan; Warisan jatuh pada Itachi.**

**Sasuke 18, Itachi 22 : Mikoto meninggal; Itachi mulai pulang larut.**

**Sasuke 21, Itachi 25 : Itachi pindah ke apartemen lain dengan seorang gadis; Sasuke menemukan surat Itachi dari para Akatsuki; Neji masuk ke Akatsuki dipengaruhi Karin.**

"**4 tahun lalu" (kata-kata Sasuke) : Sasuke 22, Itachi 26 : Sasori dan Kisame datang.**

**Sasuke 23, Itachi 27 : Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke.**

**Umur sekarang : Sasuke 26, Itachi 30. Itachi tua banget ya? Gak lah, dia tetep tuan tampan kok.**

**Aku baru sadar chap kemarin ketulis Rate T dan nama yg review tidak dicantumkan. Maaf ya.. **

**Balasan Review :**

**Sebenarnya hubungan NH apa?** Gimana ya, engg.. Disini deh sedikit dijelasin.

**Cepet banget ketahuannya: **Kalo kelamaan kita gak tahu mereka udah sampe _tahap_ mana #otakmesum

**Gak ada lemon nih? **Kemungkinan gak ada, maaf ya. Soalnya baik Saku maupun Naru harus menjaga pikiran mereka tetap jernih. Dan harus nutupin bekas luka dipunggung itu.

**Lanjuut: **Siiip, ini dia.

**SH-nya bikin jealous, banyakin SS, dong: **SH itu punya hubungan sendiri dulu. Nih SS-nya :D.

**Eunike Yuen: **Yep, biasa kan cewek lebih cepat _loading_ hal ginian. Chap depan dijelasin ama Itachi karena aku juga menghindari permasalahan baru. Sasuke gak se-_implisit_ Hinata nyelidikinnya, dia kan cari aman. Tentang nama Akasuna, chap ini dan chap depan saya ceritakan. Sayangnya dalam keadaan rinci.

**Thanks to: , HazeKeiko, hanazono yuri, saus kacang, .39, Eunike Yuen, Uchiha Riri, Eysha CherryBlossom, ongkitang, Ichi, kim la so, azizaanr.**

**.**

**Last, Review please?**

**AoRizuki**


End file.
